Dos son mejor que uno
by Distroyer
Summary: Dib gana un libro de magia negra en su programa de television favorito. Al poner en práctica uno de los hechizos, crea una contraparte de si msimo, un clon, un "otro yo", lo cual le acarreará problemas tanto en su vida personal como sentimental. Pero...¿Para qué preocuparse? Tarde o temparano caes en cuenta de que dos son mejor que uno.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno bueno, me animé a pasar esta historia desde amor yaoi ahora aca a ff, luego de ¡AÑOS! xD la razon, es porque he estado pensando en que de hecho, mis historias que tenga publicadas alla se mudarán de casita plataformal xD porque amor yaoi ya no lo uso para nada, me agrada mas ff, asi que una vez que ya tenga mis historias aqui, borraré la cuenta de amor yaoi. Y bueno, les advierto que si van a leer esta cosa, aun era muy niñata cuando la escribi y no sé en que estaba pensando :v solo queria crear mi propio hard TTwTT me dan pena mis historias de amor yaoi, creo que me empezaron a gustar mas mis fics cuando empecé a publicarlos aqui xD a pesar de todo, leí esta historia hoy y aunque si, sigo instiendo en qué estaba pensando cuando la hice xD debo admitir que me volé la barda con ella. Me mamé (y) BI xD  
**

 **En parte creo que tambien me inspiré en aquel entonces con la imagen que ven de portada. El dibujo no es mio. Creditos para deusodemon en Deviantart**

 **Y solo por si no ha quedado claro, una ultima advertencia! Esta historia gay es ZaDaDR (Zim x Dib x Dib) Sobre advertencia no hay engaño! Esto es un trio, orgia, poligamia alv! Salgan de aqui antes de que queden traumados de por vida! :v bueno como sé que no me haran caso, ya, ponganse a leer**

* * *

El joven Membrana se encontraba en su habitación. A esas horas ya había oscurecido, pero Dib aún seguía sin poder terminar su tarea.

Últimamente eso ya se había vuelto costumbre. Desde que ingreso a la preparatoria, todos los maestros llenaban a sus alumnos con montones de tarea, casi toda siempre la querían terminada para el día siguiente, hasta pareciera que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para torturar a todos los jóvenes con eso. Ya ni siquiera Dib podía acostarse a las horas a las que acostumbraba, ahora terminaba yéndose a la cama a altas horas de la madrugada y eso no le hacía bien; porque en más de una ocasión llegó a quedarse dormido en clases por haberse desvelado en la noche anterior.

El muchacho intentaba concentrarse en la tarea de geometría: Identidades. Eran bastante confusas y exasperantes. Por más que Dib intentara entenderlas no podía; si seguía sin entender ese punto, probablemente no le iría muy bien en los próximos exámenes.

-Veamos…-Decía para sí.-Seno de Alfa es igual a uno entre la cosecante de Alfa…-Suspiro con cansancio, tallándose los ojos.-Me muero de sueño. Tal vez pueda continuar esto mañana.-Su charla hablando consigo mismo fue interrumpida por un grito de Gaz desde la planta baja:

-¡Dib, baja ahora!-Parecía no estar muy contenta…de hecho ¿Cuándo era que Gaz estaba contenta?

-¡Estoy haciendo tarea, Gaz!

-¡Hazla mañana, ya tienes que bajar a cenar!

Volvió a suspirar. Pensándolo mejor, quizás su hermana tuviera razón. Mañana o más tarde tal vez tuviera más energías para continuar el trabajo. Además no podría hacerlo de todas formas con el estómago vacío en esos momentos.- ¡Ya voy!-Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina donde la chica estaba comiendo unos waffles con miel.- ¿Y dónde están los míos?-Pregunto al no ver su plato con la cena servida.

-¿Quién crees que soy yo? ¿Tu chacha que te cocina? Si quieres waffles, prepáralos tú mismo.

Dib se mostró un poco molesto con el comentario, pero no le quedo de otra más que encender la wafflera y prepararse la cena por su propia cuenta.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa junto a Gaz, comenzó a comerse los waffles en silencio.

El desayuno, comida y cena siempre eran iguales; totalmente taciturnos entre los hermanos Membrana. Ellos dos casi no tenían temas de qué hablar, y aunque los tuvieran, preferían guardarlos para ellos mismos, porque igualmente Dib podría hablar de algo que a Gaz no le interesa y viceversa; entonces hacer una charla no tenía mucho sentido.

El chico miro de reojo su reloj de mano. Ya eran las once de la noche.- ¡Por Saturno! ¡Misterios Misteriosos ya va a comenzar!-Se apresuró para terminarse lo que le quedaba de waffles para ir a la sala a encender la televisión.

-¿No te cansas de ver ese estúpido programa?-Preguntó su hermana cuando fue a hacerle compañía en el sofá.

-No es estúpido, es muy interesante.

Gaz rodo los ojos e hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza que Dib no notó.

La chica prefirió ponerse a jugar en su consola de videojuegos mientras Dib se concentraba en la tele.

El episodio de esa noche trataba acerca de un documental especial por parte del equipo de Misterios Misteriosos en un recorrido por una vieja choza abandonaba en medio del bosque que se creía, en tiempos anteriores, perteneció a una bruja.

 _"Estamos llegando al lugar…"-_ Decía el presentador, quien también estuvo en ese recorrido.-" _En cuanto lleguemos ahí, entraremos en la casa, le echaremos un vistazo a ver qué cosas nos encontramos por ahí"._

Las cámaras de visión nocturna grababan el momento en que el equipo se encontraba justo en frente de la choza. Hecha en gran parte de solo madera, ya cual ya estaba algo podrida, y piedra también. Tenía pinta de ser muy vieja y maltratada, con algunas ventanas ya rotas, pero por seguridad de que los curiosos no se acercaran por ahí, habían vuelto a ser cerradas con tablones puestos de forma diagonal, formando una "X" y siendo remachados con clavos.

 _-"Aquí huele muy mal…"-_ Decían algunos miembros del equipo.

 _-"Debemos tener cuidado al entrar. Estamos invadiendo propiedad ajena, aunque tampoco hay nada que temer; solo podríamos temerle a lo que pudiéramos encontrar aquí adentro".-_ Uno de los muchos hombres ahí presentes ayudo a forzar la puerta para abrirla. Al principio intento forzarla solo con las manos, pero nada. Después de varios intentos optaron por mejor abrirla de una patada; así fue que lo lograron, y la puerta provoco un rechinido bástate fuerte debido al largo tiempo sin uso. Entonces penetraron en el lugar.

 _"Como les decía amigos, aquí no hay nada que temer por el hecho de que alguien venga y nos eche. Esta casa lleva más de 30 años sin ser habitada por nadie. La única y última persona que llego a vivir aquí, fue la bruja Lena. Sí, Lena era su nombre; de hecho, un nombre muy bonito para una mujer tan horrible y malvada…_ Al parecer estaban a punto de contar la historia de esa bruja, en lo cual Dib puso toda su atención para no perderse de nada _.Hace mucho tiempo atrás, los habitantes cercanos a esta zona, comenzaron a hacer comentarios acerca de que Lena era bruja de magia negra. Y claro, debieron haber tenido motivos para decir esas cosas. En esos tiempos ya se celebraba el Halloween. Las personas dejaban que sus niños en esas fechas fueran solos a pedir dulces; aun no existía el peligro del robo de menores ni nada de eso, por la misma razón, los pequeños podían estar seguros aun sin que sus papás los acompañaran. En una de esas, cuentan que los padres de familia se alteraron demasiado, ya que era la primera vez que notaron que la gran mayoría de niños que salieron por dulce o truco, no regresaron de nuevo a sus casas. Se dice que los niños que si lo hicieron, fueron testigos y contaron lo sucedido de cómo los otros infantes fueron atraídos por la propietaria de esta casa, que supuestamente los invito a pasar hasta adentro después de ya haberles dado sus dulces, argumentando que tenía aún más y quería dárselos todos. Los pequeños entraron, y fue ahí que no volvieron a salir jamás. Se empezaron rumores de que Lena se los había comido, o quizás les había arrebatado su alma para con ella rejuvenecerse a sí misma; por eso se dice que a Lena nunca se le vio envejecer, no poseía ni una sola arruga en el rostro a pesar de tener 50 años de edad, siempre permaneció siendo muy hermosa. Se supone que ella se comía el alma, dejando solo la piel, porque ella ya antes había hecho un pacto, y como castigo debía comerse almas ajenas por ya no poseer la propia. Con la piel que dejaba de las personas, probablemente se dedicó a hacer tejidos; quizás estas cortinas que ven aquí, estén hechas de la piel de esos niños y demás gente. No me gustaría averiguarlo realmente"_

Probablemente ese era el episodio más excitante de Misterios Misteriosos. Ya había pasado algún tiempo antes de que Dib pudiera sentir esa adrenalina que solo lo paranormal le hacía sentir, pero este caso en particular le había cautivado y lo tenía al borde del suspenso.

 _"Hasta ahora, esta historia que les cuento es la más conocida que hizo que sospecharan de Lena de ser bruja, pero existen muchos otros rumores más. Otro de ellos es que Lena, igual con las cabezas de sus víctimas, las encogía, las embalsamaba y las utilizaba en múltiples hechizos maléficos. Si tan solo logramos encontrar una cabeza de esas, probaremos que los rumores eran ciertos. Pero claro, si tenemos esa suerte, no nos gustaría perturbar a nuestra audiencia mostrándoles algo como eso. Mejor recomendamos discreción"_

Después de varios minutos de haber rondado y recorrido la tenebrosa casa, no lograron encontrar ninguna cabeza; en cambio lo que si encontraron fue un libro de hechizos.

 _"Esto igual es otra prueba. Se dice que en este libro, Lena escribía con su propia letra todos sus conjuros que obviamente solo utilizaba para su propio beneficio. Y una vez que los vecinos se decidieron por acabar con ella, fue que la capturaron y la quemaron viva. Se desconoce el lugar en donde hicieron ese acto, pero es mejor así"_

Después de unos minutos de seguirle dando vueltas al asunto de la bruja, el documental se dio por terminado, y al final del programa, se les dio un anuncio a todos los televidentes.

 _-"Tu puedes ser el afortunado en llevarte alguno de todos los objetos recabados en el recorrido de la casa de la bruja Lena. Solo debes responder esta siempre pregunta y nosotros te lo llevaremos directamente hasta tu casa. Y la pregunta es:… ¿Cuál era el nombre de la bruja?"_

-¿Qué? ¿Esa es la pregunta? ¡Pero si es demasiado fácil!-Exclamó Dib.-Pensé que al menos tendrían más creatividad.

-Espera un momento Dib.-Le dijo Gaz.- ¿No estarás pensando en llamarles para responderles esa estupidez, o sí?

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Claro que lo hare! Es una oportunidad única, y sé que puedo ganar.

-Cualquiera que haya visto este episodio puede ganar. Además, aunque ese fueras tú, de todas formas no te darían nada que valga la pena. Todas esas cosas son basura, y sobre todo, están malditas.

-Ay Gaz, y yo que pensé que ni siquiera estabas mirando el programa. Además, ganar una de todas esas cosas, ese es el punto. No por nada soy un investigador paranormal.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras, a mí me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas.

Dib se dirigió a tomar el teléfono y marco el número que veía en la tele. Dejo que sonara tres veces y después un hombre joven le contesto.-Si, hola. Habla Dib Membrana. Me interesa contestar esa pregunta de hoy.

-Estas de suerte.-Le respondió el otro muchacho.-Eres el primero que llama, y tienes la oportunidad de dar tu respuesta en el programa justo ahora que aún se está transmitiendo. ¿Quieres que te contacte al foro para que todos te oigan?

-¡Claro!-Respondió entusiasmado. Dib solo tuvo que pasarle los datos de la dirección de su casa para que su premio le llegara. Esperó después unos minutos más en la línea hasta que una voz más adulta le tomó la palabra y le indico que estaba en vivo para responder la pregunta.

Justo en ese instante el presentador en la televisión pudo anunciar que el joven Dib Membrana era quien quería responder _.-"Felicitaciones Dib, con gusto te repito la pregunta y tu podrás contestarla ¿De acuerdo?"_. Una vez que Dib asintió a la propuesta, dejo que la pregunta se la repitieran de nuevo y fue ahí que él dijo:

-La respuesta es, que el nombre de la bruja era Lena.

 _-"¡Excelente Dib, has ganado!"_

Dib les agradeció y luego colgó el teléfono.

Aguardo pacientemente los minutos, que ahora le parecían eternos para recibir su premio.

-¿Lo ves Dib? Te estafaron, no te va a llegar ningún premio, todas esas cosas que viste en la tele, los de Misterios Misteriosos se las van a quedar.-Le dijo Gaz en todo de superioridad.

-No seas aguafiestas, yo sé que si vendrán. Quizá solo se retrasaron, pero llegarán.

-Ashhh…sigues siendo tan infantil. Es increíble que aun creas en Santa Claus.-Se burló.

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien tocaba en el timbre. Dib con mucha emoción se levantó y fue a abrir. Quien tocaba era un hombre ya algo grande de edad. Justo detrás de él estaba parada la camioneta de Misterios Misteriosos y Dib supo que aquel hombre debía ser el repartidor de su premio.- ¿Tu eres Dib Membrana?-Pregunto el hombre.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Muy bien, solo necesito tu firma aquí por favor.-Dib tomo la tablilla y firmo sobre las hojas que el hombre le dio.-Muchas gracias jovencito. Déjame decirte que acabas de ganarte el libro de hechizos de la bruja.-Le entrego al caja donde el dichoso libro venía empaquetado.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto bastante contento.- ¡Es lo que esperaba!

-Oh, pues qué bueno. Y…solo por curiosidad… ¿Piensas tener este libro en tu repisa, o en verdad vas a leer algunos conjuros?

-Hare ambas cosas, pero no en ese orden.-Respondió.

-Yo no soy nadie para decirte esto hijo, pero debo advertirte que tengas cuidado entonces. Uno nunca sabe lo que pueda hallar en estos libros con maleficios.

-Tendré mucho cuidado.

-Eso espero. Que pases buenas noches-El hombre se despidió y volvió a subir a su camioneta y se marchó.

Dib volvió a entrar a casa. Miro a su hermana de manera suspicaz.- ¿Con que me estafaron, eh?

-Solo tuviste suerte. Yo ya me voy a dormir. Y en verdad te aconsejaría que no leyeras nada de ese libro, hasta ese anciano te lo advirtió.

-Sí, sí, tú vete a descansar, lo necesitas más que yo.-Gaz le tomó la palabra y subió a su cuarto. Dib se quedó en la sala intentando abrir la caja hasta que lo logro. En el interior de esta venía el libro, tal y como lo vio en el documental de la tele. De inmediato comenzó a hojearlo y a leer lo que decía. Venía varios hechizos que al parecer si estaban escritos a mano y con tinta de la bruja. Al observar un poco más de cerca, Dib se percató de que no era tinta, sino que era sangre; para él esto era de suponerse, por lo que continuó leyendo sin haberse inmutado. Algunos hechizos se veían interesantes, pero no lo suficiente como para que le llamaran la atención.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo tardo para terminar de leer el libro completamente; y parecía que no tenía ganas de poner ningún hechizo en práctica, pero justo en esa última hoja que vio, tan solo el titulo se le hizo atractivo:

 _"Contraparte"_ Y continuó leyendo el resto de la misma hoja que decía así:

 _"Al nacer en el mundo terrenal, una contraparte de ti se creará._

 _En el mundo tras el espejo vivirá,_

 _Hasta que tú mismo la logres liberar"._

De ahí le seguían los pasos exactos a seguir para lograr tal cosa.

Dib estaba dispuesto a seguirlos paso por paso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias a Aome Kon por tu lindo review :3 Aqui el segundo capitulo. Enjoy!**

* * *

Al _nacer en el mundo terrenal, una contraparte de ti se creará._

 _En el mundo tras el espejo vivirá,_

 _Hasta que tú mismo la logres liberar"._

De ahí le seguían los pasos exactos a seguir para lograr tal cosa.

Dib estaba dispuesto a seguirlos paso por paso.

En la cocina pudo encontrar un encendedor y de ahí se dirigió a su propia habitación subiendo las escaleras en puntitas para no despertar a su hermana. Al llegar rebuscó entre los cajones de su buro y en los de su armario también para encontrar un par de velas blancas. Anteriormente las ocupó en solo algunas ocasiones para cuando había apagones y se iban las luces de la casa, pero ahora las necesitaba porque eran una de las cosas que el libro pedía para llevar a cabo el conjuro; aparte de un pequeño alfiler.

Ahora estando en el baño encendió ahí las velas y las coloco a cada lado del lavabo.

Comenzó a hacer lo que decían las instrucciones. Primeramente debía pincharse el dedo de la mano izquierda y sacar un poco de sangre.- ¡Auch!-Se quejó un poco al sentir el piquete y agitó su mano para quitarse el dolorcillo. Ahora apago las luces; únicamente el resplandor de las velas iluminaban el espacio y también lo suficiente como para alcanzar a leer el libro, que mencionaba que con la sangre debía empezar escribiendo su propio nombre sobre el espejo en letras mayúsculas, pero comenzando con la última letra del mismo hasta terminar escribiendo la primera.

 _"B"…_

 _"I"…_

 _"D"…_

Por ultimo debía extender ambos brazos hacia adelante, mirando fijamente su reflejo y con las palmas bien abiertas mientras pronunciaba su nombre deletreado al revés, tres veces seguidas.-Bid…Bid…Bid…-Nada ocurrió. Tan solo cinco segundos y no pasó absolutamente nada; aunque el mismo libro especificaba que el conjuro tardaba mucho más que solo cinco segundos, aunque no mencionaba cuanto exactamente; así que se quedó en esa misma posición, esperando algo…cualquier cosa. Estaba pensando seriamente en mejor tomar un pedazo de papel y limpiar la sangre del espejo, apagar las velas, ducharse e irse a dormir, quizás solo estaba perdiendo su tiempo ahí.

Inmediatamente a Dib le pareció ver algo inusual en su reflejo: Sus ojos lucían rojos, de manera literal, no tenían aquel color ámbar sino que el iris de ambos ojos eran totalmente rojos carmesí, igual que la misma sangre. Al principio pensó que se debía a este mismo liquido sobre el espejo que se interponía sobre los ojos del reflejo, pero al cerciorase mejor comprobó que no se debía a eso. Al mismo tiempo en que se acercó para ver mejor, descubrió algo mucho más alarmante. Esta vez era su reflejo quien no se movía a la par con él. Se quedó ahí estático, como si fuera una fotografía.

Dib, asustado por este hecho, retrocedió con temor algunos pasos hacia atrás. El reflejo le veía con una mirada penetrante e inexpresiva.

Inesperadamente, este alargó su brazo y pudo traspasar el espejo como si ni siquiera estuviera interfiriendo ahí. A Dib le causó la sensación momentánea de estar en el cine viendo una película en 3D.

Como el baño era pequeño, el reflejo no tuvo ninguna dificultad para poder alcanzar el cuello de la camisa de Dib (aunque este no quisiera aquello) y de ahí impulsarse para salir del espejo por completo.- ¡Agh, suéltame!-Grito exaltado intentando quitarse la otra mano de encima. En ese momento no se le ocurrió otra alternativa más que empezara gritar y hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse lejos, irónicamente, de quien era él mismo.

-¡Shh silencio!-Su contraparte le calló la boca utilizando para esto la mano que le quedaba libre.-Silencio.-Repitió en un murmuro, y después le dijo al oído:-No querrás despertar a Gaz ¿O sí?-Dib al sentir el aliento del contrario rozando su oreja y parte del cuello, instintivamente movió la cabeza de forma negativa para con eso deshacerse del cosquilleo que le causó; pero el otro considero este movimiento como una negación a su pregunta, y le dijo: -Entonces cálmate.- No tienes que temerme. Después de todo, yo soy tú.-Dib abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin poder creerse nada aun. Entonces el Dib que hace poco emergió desde el espejo, quito su mano de la boca para permitirle hablar de nuevo.

Uff…ya…ya estoy tranquilo.-Respondió. Después de todo, ver a un doble suyo no debía ser sorpresa; aun recordaba cuando Zim le hizo creer que él mismo fue al pasado desde el futuro, y que al final de cuentas solo era un robot construido por parte del irken.

-Que bien.-Respondió su doble.-Por cierto, creo que debo darte las gracias.

-¿L-las gracias?

-Por haberme sacado de ahí.-Señaló el espejo.-Sabia que algún día lo harías.

-¿Lo sabias? ¿Pero c-cómo?

Se encogió de hombros.-Cosas como esas simplemente se saben. Tarde o temprano lo harías. De verdad, creo que no pudiste escoger mejor conjuro que este.-Cogió el libro que había estado recargado en el lavabo y le echó un vistazo.-Y yo debo considerarme afortunado; no cualquiera tiene un libro "mágico" que libera a los reflejos al mundo real, pero tú, Dib, sí.

-Ahh…yo…yo solo tenía curiosidad por ver si el conjuro funcionaba.

-Pues claro que funciona, si no, no estaría yo aquí.

-Y…y dime… ¿De verdad eres mi propio reflejo?

-¿Aun lo dudas?

-E-es que…tu…tu voz…tus ojos…no son iguales a los míos. Tu voz es más grave, más madura…y tus ojos son rojos.

-Oh sí. Pequeñeces como esas son las que cambian cuando se es reflejo de alguien más; sin mencionar la personalidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Simplemente que tenemos personalidades diferentes ¿Entiendes eso?

\- ¿Y todos los reflejos son así?

-Claro, incluso Gaz.

-¿Gaz?... ¿En serio?

-Sí. Mi Gaz es muy melosa conmigo; demasiado. Por eso no me gusta estar muy cerca de ella.

-Ufff…ojala yo tuviera a esa hermana, la mía siempre me hace cosas horribles.

-Sí. Eso supuse.

En la puerta de la habitación se escucharon unos fuertes golpeteos.- ¡Dib, ya cállate, necesito dormir! ¡¿Con quién estás hablando?!

-Oh, hablando del diablo.-Comentó el otro Dib, pero en voz queda.

-¡Gaz! Yo…emm…e-estoy…hablando con mí mismo.

-Como siempre.-Dijo esta.- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a dejar de hacer eso?...en fin, esto fue una advertencia, si te vuelvo a oír hablando solo, abriré la puerta y te golpeare tanto que te tumbare los dientes y desearas haberme hecho caso.

-C-claro, ya me callo Gaz, tú puedes dormirte tranquila.

-Eso espero.-Se escucharon los pasos alejarse del lugar, luego la puerta de al lado abrirse y volverse a cerrar, lo que indicaba que Gaz ya estaba en su recamara otra vez.

-Linda hermanita.-Se burló el otro Dib.

-¿Ves lo que digo? ¡Ella me odia!

-Ya lo note. Y eso es un problema para ambos. Si Gaz se enfurece mucho contigo, que eres solo uno, imagínate como se pondrá si sabe de mí también.

-Pero… ¿Entonces que propones?

-Irme.

-¿Qué?

-Irme será lo mejor.

-¿Y a dónde iras?

-A donde sea necesario. Quiero conocer tu mundo. Porque el mundo tras el espejo es un lugar muy triste y deprimente. Tal vez por eso lo de mi forma de comportarme, el entorno que me rodea; pero si el tuyo es un mundo feliz, quisiera ver eso.

-Bueno…no es tan feliz como yo quisiera.-Dijo con desánimo.

-¿Por?

-Es que…la gente se burla siempre de mí, y es demasiado estúpida. Y ya oíste a Gaz, lo mucho que me detesta. Mi padre, él se pasa todo el día trabajando y no tiene tiempo para mí. Este realmente no es un mundo perfecto como crees. Tal vez el mundo tras el espejo sea mejor. Gente más lista, una Gaz cariñosa, un padre atento…-El otro Dib estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.-Aunque claro…hay alguien en este mundo que si me hace ser feliz…-Comento con una sonrisa.

-… ¿Quién es?

-Tú más que nadie debería saberlo…como lo dijiste, tú eres yo, y debes saber quién es ese "alguien"

Su doble se quedó meditando unos instantes.-No, lo siento, pero no tengo idea de quién podrá ser.

-… ¡Vamos! ¿Hablas en serio? Tanto tú como yo lo conocemos desde hace mucho.

-¿"Lo" conocemos? ¿Entonces es un chico? Mmm…por un momento creí que se trataría de una chica; déjame pensar…-Un momento en silencio.-Pues…no sé… ¿Es…Pie Grande?

-¡Me refiero a Zim!

-¿Zim?

-¡Sí!

-¿Pero quién es Zim?

-¡Zim! El…el irken…el de los ojos grandes, magentas y… ¡Y bonitos!

-¿Irken? ¿Qué es eso? Me suena a un nombre de alguna raza de alíen.

-¿Qué acaso no…?... ¡Oh, espera!-A Dib se le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza y fue directamente al baño, regresando con el libro y buscando la página del conjuro que realizó.-Eh…aquí dice " _Al nacer en el mundo terrenal…_ "-Leyó la primera línea.-Cuando dice eso se refiere a la tierra.-Concluyó.

-Pues…sí-Contesto el otro algo confundido.-Ni modo que se refiera a Saturno.-Rio ante su comentario.-Nadie nace en Saturno.

-Pero…si Zim no es de la tierra…entonces su reflejo no existe.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no es de la tierra?

-Te lo digo; Zim no es de este planeta. Él es un alíen proveniente de Irk que vino con la misión de conquistarnos, aunque no lo logró antes, ni lo lograra nunca. Quizás es por eso que tú no lo conoces, en tu mundo Zim no existe.

-Emmm…claro. ¿Y se supone que ese alíen hace de _"tu_ " mundo un lugar feliz?

-¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?-Dijo como si lo estuviera retando.- ¿Crees que estoy loco, acaso?

-No, no. Yo nunca dije tal cosa. Es solo que…lo que me cuentas no es muy…factible.

-Te lo probare.-Dib se hinco buscando algo debajo de su cama y al final saco de ahí una caja de cartón.-Esta caja está llena de pruebas y fotos de lo de Zim, pero siempre que intento mostrárselas a alguien más, se burlan y dicen que no es real, que esta truqueada la imagen o que es algún fotomontaje que hice, pero te juro que todo lo que esta aquí es cierto.

-Muy bien, déjame ver esas fotos.-Dib las saco de la caja y se las dio al otro.-Oh…vaya…esto es interesante.-Comento mientras las analizaba todas críticamente.-Y mira esos ojos que tiene…creo que si son muy bonitos.

-¿Ves? ¿Ahora me vas a creer?

-Yo nunca dije que no te creía.-Le devolvió las fotos y Dib las puso de nuevo en la caja.-Pero exactamente… ¿Por qué es que Zim te hace feliz?

-Porque…-Dib enrojeció un poco cuando pensó en el irken.-Porque él es la razón de que yo mismo me convenza de que nunca estuve loco. Siempre tuve el presentimiento de que existía vida en otros planetas, y cuando él llegó, no hizo otra cosa más que rectificármelo. Todas las aventuras que he pasado a su lado, me han hecho comenzar a verle de una forma distinta, a…a quererle; a veces creo que Zim tampoco es tan malo como aparenta, solo quiere ser aceptado por los de su imperio, y de cierta forma yo quiero lo mismo, que la gente me acepta tal y como soy, porque yo hago lo mismo con Zim.

Su contraparte no menciono ningún apalabra por un momento.-Oye…-le dijo.-con esas palabras pareces una quinceañera enamorada.-Y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Cállate!-Susurró.-O Gaz va a volver. Además eso es obvio, Zim si me gusta.

-Oh…ya veo.-Su contraparte se quedó pensativa.-En fin,-Como para zanjar el tema.-yo ya debo irme, como te dije. Ya se hizo muy tarde; de hecho creo que no faltara mucho para que amanezca, y debes ir a la escuela.

-¿Y que, tu no debes ir?

-Despreocúpate, estaré bien.-Su "otro yo" salió de la recamara, y Dib vio como atravesaba el pasillo hasta encontrarse con las escaleras para bajarlas lo más silencioso que pudo. No necesitó nunca encender ninguna luz para ello.

La puerta principal rechinó un poco al ser abierta y después la volvieron a cerrar por fuera. Dib miró a través de la ventana y lo vio alejarse mientras caminaba en la acera con las farolas iluminándole el camino, mientras en su propia mente se preguntaba _"¿A dónde es que irá mi contraparte?"_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Dib escucho unos golpeteos en su puerta.-¡Dib, si no te levantas ahora no vamos a llegar a la escuela!

El chico estaba tapado completamente con sus cobijas, cuando se las quito de encima, los rayos del sol le dieron directo en los ojos y cegándolo momentáneamente; tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para adaptarse.-¿Gaz?...¿Ya amaneció tan pronto?

-Así es, genio. Solo nos queda media hora de tiempo.

El muchacho se retorció un poco aun estando acostado. Le molestaba saber que no pudo dormir lo suficiente. Anoche tenía el recuerdo de haber llevado a cabo un conjuro y liberar a su reflejo del espejo, después este se había ido a quien sabe dónde, y Dib se bañó para dormirse estando ya limpio. Quizás esto último fue lo que realmente le quito el tiempo de sueño.

-Ufff…oye Gaz, si solamente queda media hora, no me es suficiente para arreglarme. Mejor vete tu sola.

-¿Acaso piensas abandonarme?-Dijo con voz amenazante.

-No es eso, es que no me siento muy bien, aún tengo que dormir más.-A Dib no le afectaba faltar, de todas formas el siempre conto con más del 90% de sus asistencias.

-Eres un holgazán, flojo e inútil de primera. De cualquier forma ver tu cara aquí y aun en la escuela, me pone de mal humor, si te vas a quedar, mejor para mí.-La chica dejo en paz a su hermano que hiciera lo que quisiera; ella se adelantó afuera para alcanzar el autobús. Los demás al verla subirse, le dejaron inmediatamente un asiento libre mientras se alejaban lo más que podían hasta la parte de atrás del autobús, porque si no, les iría mal, eso ya todos lo sabían y no querían arriesgarse.

Al llegar a la escuela, Gaz guardo algunos libros en su taquilla y se encaminaba a su salón.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver unos metros más adelante en el pasillo, una cabeza bastante grande entre la multitud, y con un peinado muy peculiar.

-Oh, hola ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy hermanita?-Le preguntó este.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que habías dicho que te quedarías en casa.

-¿Eso dije? No lo recuerdo Gazlene.

-¿Por qué me llamas así? ¡Sabes que no me gusta!

-Oh, perdóname.-Dijo irónico.-Por cierto, yo estoy buscando a…Zim ¿Sabes dónde está?

-¿Por qué preguntas por ese tonto? Él debe estar donde siempre, en tu salón.

-Claro, claro, en mi salón, tienes razón. Voy a ir allá y lo buscare, sí, eso hare. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda…Gazlene.

Apretó los puños fuertemente con ganas de darle un fuerte puñetazo y cumplir su amenaza de anoche, pero no contó con que Dib se fuera corriendo lo más rápido que podía, y la chica ya no pudo hacer nada _.-"Idiota. Esta me la pagas…".-_ Intento relajarse e irse a su respectiva aula, y mientras lo hacía, una pregunta asaltó su mente:

 _"¿Por qué la voz y los ojos de Dib le parecieron tan diferentes…?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! ¿Saben que día es hoy? ¡Dia de actualuzacion! lol y no solo de esta historia, sino de ¡Otras dos mas! ¡3 en un dia, sí! Pero las dos que faltan las subiré mas al rato. Mientras tanto disfruten el tercer capitulo. Les leo despues :)**

* * *

Corrió lo suficiente hasta asegurarse por completo de que ya había perdido a Gaz de vista. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aire perdido.

-Uff…vaya que se enojó, ¡Y solo por llamarla por su nombre completo! Debí imaginármelo.

Cuando descansó lo suficiente continuó caminando con más tranquilidad por los pasillos mirando bien cada puerta hasta encontrar su aula. O más bien, el aula a la que asistía su "otro yo". En el mundo tras el espejo, en la Preparatoria, el aula de Dib se ubicaba casi en los últimos cinco salones; entonces de igual forma debía ser en el mundo real.

-Oh, aquí es.-Dijo una vez que se encontró en donde quería.

Ingresó y se sentó en el primer asiento que vio vacío. Y al parecer, lo que le conto su contraparte la noche anterior era cierto. La mayoría de la gente ahí era demasiado estúpida; de tan solo verles los rostros, supo que tan cabezas huecas eran.

Mientras que tras el espejo, todos los alumnos eran muy cultos. Incluso a algunos se les daba el talento de saber componer canciones, o escritura poética muy buena.

A algunos otros se les daba el talento de ser "genios" en las matemáticas, entre otras cosas, y tal parecia que en el mundo real los adolescentes desperdiciaban toda esa habilidad que de seguro ni sabían que tenían, por lo mismo de ser tan bobos y no reconocer sus propias virtudes.

Igual siguió observándolos a todos. Cada uno tenía su contraparte tras el espejo, por ende, a cada uno ya lo conocía. Zita, Torque, Jessica, Keef, Melvin, Sara…pero tenía que haber alguien mas ahí, alguien quien, sin embargo, no estaba presente.

 _"Zim…"_

Lo único que podía decir que sabía de Zim es… que no sabía nada de él al respecto. Únicamente que era un alíen _.-"Apuesto a que sabré reconocerlo apenas le vea…"-_ Se dijo para sí _.-"No debe ser tan difícil, se trata de un alíen escondido entre humanos y…"._

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando observó que detrás del escritorio estaba situada su profesora, la Señorita Bitters. (Si, ahora resulta que Bitters puede dar clases en la "Skool" y ahora en la Preparatoria, ¿Quién iba a decirlo?)

Y si en la vida tras el espejo la Señorita Bitters era una maestra consentidora, cariñosa, mitotera y una dulce mujer con sus alumnos, entonces en el mundo real ella seria todo lo contrario. Dib trago saliva ante tal pensamiento.

-¡A ver, sacos de basura inmunda!-Les grito Bitters con su tenebroso tono de voz mientras su lengua se movía cual la de una serpiente venenosa.- Les aplicare a cada uno de ustedes un examen sorpresa de todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora. Si no lo pasan, eso no hará más que demostrarme a mí y a ustedes mismos que se la han pasado haciendo ¡Nada!...-La última palabra la grito aun más alto de lo que ya.-Bola de holgazanes inútiles. Ni siquiera aprovechan las clases que les he dado. Les repito que si no logran aprobar, se quedaran en el onceavo grado para el año que viene, y el siguiente también, y el siguiente, y el siguiente…-Un golpeteo se escuchó en la puerta del aula y Bitters detuvo su horrible discurso con sus alumnos.- ¿Ahora quién podrá ser…?-Pregunto la anciana con fastidio.

De un momento a otro, la decana pareció haberse transformado en una sombra que velozmente se desplazó por el suelo hasta llegar a la puerta, volver a tomar inexplicablemente su forma humana y girar el picaporte con su esquelética y artrítica mano. Al ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta, la mujer soltó un bufido.

-Perdón por demorar. Mi… perro mascota G.I.R. me entretuvo haciéndome comer muchos waffles esta mañana.

-Es la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida, y eso que ya he vivido bastante.-Espetó la mujer.

-Sí, se nota.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-Nada.

-¡¿Piensas entrar o no?! Tienes suerte de que este apenas sea tu primer retardo, pero para la próxima ya no seré tan amable, Zim.

¡Zim! Al oír ese nombre, Dib se apresuró para intentar ver por encima de las cabezas de los demás para observar mejor. Cuando lo logró, alcanzo a mirar a un chico de piel verduzca y ojos violetas. Su cabello parecía ser artificial, como alguna peluca o algo por el estilo, y aquella extraña mochila metálica que parecía colgar tras su espalda sin necesidad de tener asas para los hombros.

¡Pero claro! Era obvio que se trataba de un alíen ¿Y porque nadie parecía darse cuenta? Oh sí, eran estúpidos…

Sin embargo, Dib sonrió, porque a primera vista, Zim parecía ser un sujeto agradable y único; quedo fascinado de él al instante.

La Señorita Bitters tomo de su escritorio los dichosos exámenes después de que Zim se hubiera sentado en su butaca y los repartió a todos.-Pueden comenzar en este momento y deben terminar antes de que la clase termine.

-Pero Señorita Bitters…-Interrumpió el joven Melvin.-Este examen tiene 50 hojas, y por los dos lados…no lo acabaremos en solo una hora.

-Y tú, tendrás mucho menos tiempo para acabarlo si sigues parloteando en lugar de contestarlo.-Amenazo la mujer. Entonces el adolescente tomo su lápiz y se puso a responder su examen lo más rápido que podía.

Dib se tardó un poco en hacer lo mismo; estaba tan enfocado en observar a Zim. Cada detalle que veía en él le asombraba.

Primero notó que no tenía ningún tipo de vello facial. Luego, se preguntó cómo serían realmente sus ojos de verdad; porque desde su lugar pudo notar que aquellos ojos violetas eran igualmente falsos. Y el resto de su anatomía ¿Cómo sería?

Zim se giro a ver a Dib al sentir su mirada sobre su persona, que al parecer le incomodaba.

El chico entonces dejo sus indagaciones sobre Zim para poder concentrarse en contestar el examen.

Cuando ya comenzaba a concentrarse en responder las preguntas, sintió que algo le golpeaba tras la nuca. Se fijó, y era un avión de papel que le había sido lanzado en su dirección. Observó quien de todos lo pudo haber aventado, y entonces vio a Torque que le hizo un saludo con la mano.

-Pssst…pásame la respuesta de la 10.-Le dijo en voz muy baja para que Bitters no lo oyera.

Dib solo negó con la cabeza y lo ignoró.

De nuevo una bola de papel se impactó en su cabeza, y algo irritado, volvió su vista con Torque. Este volvió a mover los labios, y Dib adivino que le intentaba decir lo mismo que hace poco. _"Pásame la respuesta de la diez"._

Dib le mostro el dedo corazón con la intención de que dejara de joder, y esto a Torque no le agrado, pero al menos dejo de molestarle, para que esta vez él se parara por su cuenta hasta el escritorio de Bitters y con mucha cautela se disponía a tomar de ahí la hoja con las respuestas ya escritas para hacer trampa.

Zim noto su juego sucio, y, como quien no quiere la cosa, fingió toser un poco, o tal vez aclarase la garganta.

Este pequeño ruido fue suficiente como hacer que Bitters se despertara de la siesta que comenzó a tomar encima de su silla apenas dejo a sus alumnos con el examen. Al ver a Torque con las manos en la masa, gruño con enojo y le tomo fuertemente de la muñeca justo antes de que el muchacho se saliera con la suya.

-¡¿Qué intentas hacer, sabandija?!

-¡Agh, me lástima!

-¿Creías que podías engañarme, no? Esto te costara muy caro. Ten por seguro que para el año que entra te quedaras aquí mientras los demás te dejan atrás. Y mientras tanto… ¡Te enviare al lago de sanguijuelas!

-¡¿Qué?!-Torque entro en pánico en ese momento. A lo que mas le temía eran a esos animales.- ¡E-espere! Y-yo ni siquiera sabía que teníamos lago de sanguijuelas!

-¡Claro que lo tenemos! ¿En qué crees que se ocupa el dinero que pagan tus padres cada semestre?

-¡Se lo ruego, no me mande ahí, ya no hare trampa!-Chillaba el chico.

-¡Muy tarde para ti!-Bitters arrastro a un Torque muy alterado consigo hasta que ambos salieron del aula. Tiempo después Bitters volvió sola.-Ya saben lo que les espera si intentan hacer trampa. Continúen con lo suyo.-Les dijo.

* * *

A la hora de la salida, el chico con fobia a las sanguijuelas regreso de su tan tortuoso castigo para plantarse en frente de Zim, tapándole el paso para seguir caminando.

Torque se veía furioso, y muy lastimado. Tenía chupetones en todo el rostro, brazos y piernas debido a que las sanguijuelas hicieron lo que más les gusta hacer: Alimentarse de sangre.

-¡Tú!-Le amenazo al de piel verde.- ¡Por culpa tuya reprobé este semestre, y mira como he quedado!

Sin embargo, la actitud del humano a Zim no le inquietó ni un poquito y le contestó:-¿Mi culpa? Fuiste tú el que hizo trampa primero, humano idiota.

Torque apretó fuertemente los puños.- ¡Te voy a partir la cara Zim!

-¡No te tengo miedo!-Respondió.- ¡Si quieres una pelea, eso tendrás!

-¡Entonces enfréntame!

Zim adquirió una pose de defensa para con su ahora contrincante.

Torque era quien se disponía a atacar primero, pero una voz le detuvo.- ¡Oye, tú!-Volteo su vista hacia donde esa voz provenía.-El castigo que Bitters te dio, te lo mereces; atente a las consecuencias, Torque.-Era Dib quien hablaba, en lo que se acercaba a donde la pelea por poco y se desarrolla.-Además, estás loco si crees que te permitiré que le hagas daño a Zim.-Al decir esto se paró al lado del mencionado y le tomo de la mano como señal de que no lo dejaría.

-¿Qué es lo que haces, larva Dib?-Cuestiono Zim con molestia.-No necesito de tu ayuda, Zim puede defenderse solo.-Zafó su agarre que mantenía con este.

Torque se burló.-Awww ¿Qué ocurre Dib? ¿Quieres proteger a tu noviecito?

Las risas en toda el área de los chicos ahí presentes no tardaron en escucharse.

-¿Mi novio?-Cuestiono Dib en respuesta, sin importarle que tanto se mofaran los demás.-Claro... ¿Por qué no?-Dijo después de unos segundos.-Protegeré a mi novio, eso hare.-Sin pleno aviso, Dib tomo a Zim por la nuca, le acerco a él y le plantó un beso en los labios para después abrazarlo sobreprotectoramente.

-¡¿Qué?!-Todo el mundo se hizo esta pregunta en voz alta, incluso el mismo Zim, quien nunca se hubiera esperado esa actitud para con él por parte del humano; mientras este seguía abrazándolo. Después le siguieron unos segundos de silencio; silencio que Torque rompió.

-¡Agh! ¡Ustedes dos me enferman, par de maricas…! ¡Le partiré la cara a ambos por tres razones!-Comenzó a enumerar esas razones.-Por ser maricas, por no pasarme las respuestas.-Miró a Dib.-Y por delatarme con Bitters…-Esta vez miró a Zim.

-Hey Torque…-Volvió a hablar Dib.-Tienes una sanguijuela…

-¡Ahhh! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Quítamela, quítamela!-Torque comenzó a llevarse las manos para todos lados en busca de la dichosa sanguijuela que en realidad nunca estuvo ahí.

-Idiota.-Dib esbozo una sonrisa con los labios, feliz de haber hecho de que el matón cayera en la broma. Sin decir otra cosa se alejó con Zim del lugar; y al parecer, este último no se quejó al respecto, pero esto se debía a que aún seguía en shock por lo ocurrido.

Gaz era una de las muchas que se encontraban el pasillo a la hora en que Torque quiso enfrentársele a Zim, por lo que ella observo el "show" que su hermano acababa de hacer y que dejo a todos atónitos. A ella no le agradó para nada.

-¡Ya sueltame! ¿A dónde me llevas?-Zim le dio un manotazo a Dib para que este le quitara su brazo de encima de sus hombros, y se rehusó a seguir caminando.

-Solo quiero llevarte a casa.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡¿Ya viste lo que acabas de hacer?!

-Te salve de que Torque te golpeara.-Le dijo con serenidad.

-¡Besaste a Zim, idiota! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-Ya sabes, solo quería protegerte.

-¡No! ¡Zim no necesita que lo protejan, ni tampoco quiero que me lleves a casa!-Zim se alejó de él y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

-Ay no. Déjame acompañarte, al menos.-Dib corrió para alcanzarlo.

-¡Aléjate de Zim, estúpido humano!

Gaz, quien iba un poco atrasada en el camino, lo suficiente como para que ni Zim ni Dib notaran su presencia; caminaba con normalidad hasta su propia casa cuando divisó a ese par más adelante. Frunció el ceño al notar la terquedad de su hermano queriendo estar con el alíen y este último negándose a ello. Pero decidió ignorarlos. De su mochila saco su consola y se puso a jugar el juego que había dejado pendiente para terminarlo después. Pero de su mente no apartaba los pensamientos extraños sobre Dib; porque desde esa mañana empezó a actuar muy raro, como si no fuera él realmente.

Al llegar a su hogar, abrió la puerta con su llave. Inesperadamente se escuchó el ruido provocado porque la chica dejo caer su videojuego por la sorpresa de ver de nuevo a Dib, cómodamente sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo el noticiero y comiendo palomitas.

-¿Q-que?-La expresión en la cara de Gaz era de total confusión.

-¿Hmm?-El chico volteo la vista hacia ella.- ¡Gaz, ya llegaste!-Le saludó amablemente, como comúnmente siempre hacia.

-Dib…-Apretó los puños con enojo y se acercó hasta él para tomarle del cuello de su camisa haciendo que Dib tirara las palomitas en la alfombra.- ¿Qué es lo que tramas?-Preguntó ella.

-¿Q-que? ¿De qué hablas? No tramo nada…-Respondió poniéndose algo nervioso por el comportamiento de Gaz.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste antes que yo? Se supone que estabas con Zim…yo los vi a los dos…

-¿Zim? A él no lo he visto hoy… ¡Por Júpiter, Gaz! ¡He estado en casa todo este tiempo! -La chica le tomo de la nariz y le brindo un fuerte pellizcó que se la dejo roja. Dib se quejó y se llevó las manos para cubrirse la zona afectada.

-No sé cómo hiciste para llegar tan pronto hasta aquí; no sé qué te traigas entre manos con esa actitud tan extraña que tuviste hoy…la disputa con Torque, y más con lo de Zim…pero lo que sí sé es que no te voy a perdonar por el hecho que me dijiste Gazlene…-Se alejó de ahí para volver a tomar su videojuego y comenzar a subir las escaleras.

-¿Qué? Pero Gaz…yo nunca…-No termino lo que decía porque su hermana azotó la puerta para ya no oírle hablar.-Ufff… ¿Y ahora de que habla…?-Dib se detuvo por un momento.- ¡No puede ser!-Por primera vez en el día, recordó a su reflejo. Hasta ese momento no se puso a pensar en lo que ese otro Dib pudiera haber estado haciendo, ni le importó en lo más mínimo, pero ahora sí y entonces se preocupó bastante. Puede que el otro Dib hubiera causado problemas y era por eso que Gaz los confundió pensando en que eran uno mismo.

Salió de su casa y corrió lo más rápido que podía, no sin antes llevarse el libro de los conjuros consigo.

Ahora mismo su reflejo debía estar con Zim, y debía llegar a la base lo más rápido posible.

En su camino, se encontró con unos pedazos de espejo rotos. Quizás a alguien se le debió haber caído. Se detuvo en es ese momento y se acercó al área caminado un poco más lento. Extrañamente quiso mirarse en esos pedazos de espejo. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que en ellos no se reflejaba nada, más que el cielo con nubes.

Ahora resulta que Dib era como una especie de vampiro que no podía verse a sí mismo en un espejo. Entró en pánico; le era bastante desesperante no ver nada reflejado ahí; simplemente era algo…aterrador. Recogió un pedazo de espejo e intentó mirarse de nueva cuenta en él, pero era en vano.

Ya que mirarse en un espejo no era la prioridad en esos momentos, dejo aquello de lado y continuó su camino. Su reflejo era quien ya había causado varios problemas en la escuela, y no dejaría que siguiera causando aún más.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter Up! :D**

* * *

 _Ahora resulta que Dib era como una especie de vampiro que no podía verse a sí mismo en un espejo. Entró en pánico; le era bastante desesperante no ver nada reflejado ahí; simplemente era algo…aterrador. Recogió un pedazo de espejo e intentó mirarse de nueva cuenta en él, pero era en vano._

 _Ya que mirarse en un espejo no era la prioridad en esos momentos, dejo aquello de lado y continuó su camino. Su reflejo era quien ya había causado varios problemas en la escuela, y no dejaría que siguiera causando aún más._

* * *

Y Zim era quien seguía teniendo dificultades para quitarse a ese otro Dib de encima. En todo el camino a su base, el humano nuca se separó de él.

Zim le dio varios empujones y le decía que se fuera de ahí, pero nada funcionaba. Bien podía sacar las extremidades de su PAK para al menos parecer más intimidante, pero no quería arriesgarse a que la gente que pasaba por el lugar lo descubriera.

-Vamos Zim, déjate querer.-Le dijo el chico en tono de burla.

-¡Entiende que Zim no te quiere cerca humano apestoso y terco!

-Relájate.-Le dijo con voz serena.-En verdad actúas como si te hubiera hecho algo muy malo. Solo fue un beso…quiero decir…pudo haber sido peor…

-Mhmm no me imagino cómo.-Respondió el alíen sin demasiado interés. Repentinamente se vio a si mismo siendo empujado hasta chocar con el muro más cercano de alguna casa. Dib estaba frente a él, deteniéndole de las muñecas sin la posibilidad de que Zim pudiera mover estas.- ¡¿Qué intentas hacer ahora?!-Le gritó con fuerza en lo que intentaba liberarse.

-Dije que lo que hice pudo haber sido peor, y te demostrare de qué forma…-Dib acerco su rostro muy cerca del cuello de Zim sin ni siquiera pensárselo. Ante esta actitud, el irken se tensó, quedándose sin poder mover su cuerpo.-Necesito que cooperes en esto…-Le dijo. Acto seguido, cambio su agarre; en lugar de tomarle por las muñecas, la mano izquierda de Dib ahora le tomaba por el cuello, y con el dedo índice de la derecha le bajo un poco del cuello de su remera magenta que era su uniforme, de tal forma que pudo apreciarse la tez verduzca de la piel de Zim.

Este llevó ambas manos hacia la contraria que le tomaba del cuello con la intención de zafarse de ese agarre, pero pareciera que en esos instantes todas sus fuerzas habían abandonado su cuerpo y ni siquiera era capaz de defenderse a sí mismo. Por segundos sintió miedo, miedo de lo que Dib haría después.

Repentinamente se percató de que no había nadie más que ellos dos, cuando hace solo unos instantes varias personas pasaban por las calles y ahora estaban desiertas. ¿Ni siquiera podía gritar por ayuda?

Sintió en el cuello un beso por parte del humano quien lo tenía acorralado y Zim suspiro debido a ello. Posteriormente, el beso fue lo de menos, luego le siguió un mordisco con lamida incluida.

-¡Dib ya basta d-deten-te!-Le suplico. En esos momentos Zim ya había entrado en un estado de pánico total.

-¿Por qué tendría que detenerme?-Habló con lascivia en lo que le dedicaba a Zim una sonrisa. Entonces Zim no pudo evitar verle a los ojos. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien con ese humano.

* * *

Seguía corriendo. Ya no faltaba tanto para llegar a la base del alíen.

A lo lejos, divisó una escena que le impactó y le hizo detenerse de repente.

¡Ahí estaba el otro Dib!

Estaban él y…Zim. Su cerebro no tardó en reaccionar al ver lo que su otro yo estaba haciendo. Tenía a Zim acorralado contra un muro, y el irken parecía indefenso; el otro Dib parecía estar besándole el cuello o algo que se le pareciera. Eso definitivamente era un acto de violación. Violación de espacio, violación hacia la persona, violación sexual ¡Violación de todo!

"¡Dib ya basta d-deten-te!"-Oyó gritar a Zim. Debía intervenir de inmediato antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Zim logró liberarse, dándole un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en la entrepierna del otro Dib. Este último se cubrió mientras soltaba un grito. Zim aprovecho este momento para correr lo más lejos de su alcance.

Dib corrió hacia la zona, donde solo se encontraba su doble lanzando maldiciones al aire por lo que el irken acababa de hacerle, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que su contraparte se acercó a él.-¡Hola!...-Saludo contento. Tal vez en esos momentos intentaba apaciguar el dolor que le punzaba entre las piernas, o al menos lo disimulaba muy bien. Que sínico.-Dib… ¿Hace cuánto que ya no te veo? Tal vez unas quince horas desde ayer…la verdad no cuento el tiempo, pero…

-¡Cállate!-Fue interrumpido, y la verdad eso lo descarrilo un poco.- ¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste?!-Preguntó Dib con exigencia y enojo.- ¡Dime que es lo que hiciste!-Sin que su doble se lo esperara, Dib le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Y a pesar de esto, no fue impedimento para que su contraparte pudiera decir unas cuantas palabras, ya que aquel golpe incluso le hizo sangrar por la comisura de sus labios.

-O…oye…no tengo idea de que hablas…-Se llevó la mano a la mejilla adolorida.

-¡No te hagas el desentendido conmigo! ¡Te vi con Zim!

-¿S-solo eso?-Soltó una risilla y luego miró a Dib.-Estábamos jugando…-Dicho esto, tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie otra vez, aunque en el proceso su cuerpo se tambaleó un poco.

-¡¿Crees que acosarlo de esa forma es un juego?!-Esta vez el siguiente ataque fue en el estómago con una patada que devolvió al otro al suelo; el dolor le era insoportable y volvió a utilizar las manos para cubrirse.

-Ya veo….tú estás c-celoso…-Dijo con dificultad a falta de aire.-…porque _yo_ hice algo que _tú_ nunca podrías. Y…solo pensé…que si eras tan idiota como para no aprovechar lo que tienes, entonces yo si lo haría…

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!-Dib cerro los puños con rabia.- ¡Nunca debí haberte dicho que Zim me gustaba!

-Pues lo hiciste.-Se jactó.

-¡No puedo creer que seas yo mismo, desgraciado bastardo ¿Cómo pudiste?!-Como si los insultos no le fueran suficientes, le lanzó un escupitajo que cayo justo en los lentes del otro y, este, simplemente se reía, como si le hiciera gracia todo aquello.

Dib quería matarlo. Quería golpearlo tan fuerte como fuera posible; no quería que su propio reflejo se siguiera burlando…pero se contuvo.

Salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a su doble aun tirado en el suelo. Seguía con el objetivo de llegar a la casa-base del de piel verde para explicarle toda la situación. No dejaría que todo se transformara en un mal entendido, que Zim malinterpretara las cosas.

* * *

Tan pronto como el irken entró en la base, cerró la puerta con seguro y recargo su espalda en ella, mientras tranquilizaba su respiración después de haber corrido tanto.

Desde la cocina salía su unidad S.I.R. recibiéndolo con alegría.- ¡Amo! ¡Adivine quien hizo waffles!-G.I.R. corrió hacia Zim y se aferraba fuertemente de su pierna para abrazarlo, pero este se encontraba distraído por lo que acababa de pasarle, que casi no notó a su robot.

-¿Q-que? ¿Waffles? Ahora no G.I.R. acabas de darle waffles a Zim esta mañana.

-Pero están ricos…-G.I.R. hizo un puchero. En ese momento apareció MiniAlce flotando junto a Zim.

-Squeak squeak… squeak.

Y Zim supo exactamente lo que le dijo.- ¿Cómo lo notaste?-Al parecer MiniAlce desde su posición logró ver una marca extraña en el cuello del irken debajo de su uniforme. Zim se acarició levemente para cerciorarse de que tan grave era.-Esto duele… y arde mucho.

-¿Quién le hizo eso jefecito?-Preguntó G.I.R. apuntando con la manita hacia su cuello.

-¡Esa estúpida larva Dib!-Dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared que tenía cerca.- ¿Pero en que pensaba ese humano apestoso?

-Ohhhh, es un chupetón… ¡Mary lo quiere, amo!-Señaló.

-¿Qué?-Zim pareció confundido ante el comentario.

-Mary lo quiere…-Repitió.-He visto en la tele que los chupetones te los hacen las personas que te quieren.-Dijo con una sonrisita boba en su rostro.

-¡No! ¡Esto no me gusta! Zim no quiere a ese gusano terrícola ¡Lo odio!

Zim aun recargado en la puerta sintió que alguien tocaba del otro lado.-Zim…-Esa voz… ¡Era el Dib! Con tanto apuro Zim llegó a su base y había olvidado proteger el área con ayuda de los gnomos del jardín, su hubiera hecho eso, entonces Dib no hubiera tenido oportunidad de estar ahí en esos momentos.-Zim… ¿Podemos hablar…? Déjame pasar…

-¡¿Estás loco?!-Le respondió el alíen.- ¡Zim no hablará contigo, humano idiota, y muchos menos te dejaré entrar!

-¡Por favor escúchame!-Replicó Dib desde afuera.-Lo de hace rato…n-no…no era yo ¿Comprendes?

-¡No!-Le gritó.- ¡Hablo en serio Dib cosa, no me obligues a decirle a G.I.R. que active el modo de defensa!

-Sé que estás enojado, pero es la verdad…es que yo…-¿Cómo se lo explicaría? De pronto se fijó en el libro de hechizos que cargaba. ¡Eso es! Así le demostraría a Zim que no mentía.-No me creerás hasta que te muestre esto…-Acto seguido, buscó en el libro la página con el hechizo que hizo salir a su reflejo del espejo, y la arrancó, para luego pasarla por debajo de la puerta.

Estaba decidido a irse y dejar que Zim juzgara por sí mismo.

-¿Qué es esto?-Zim vio la hoja en el suelo que acababa de pasarle el Dib, y la recogió. Comenzó a leer atentamente su contenido. Cuando termino de hacerlo abrió los ojos tan grandes por la sorpresa. Entonces salió de la base para alcanzar al humano.- ¡Dib apestoso, espera!

Dib paró de caminar al escuchar a Zim.- ¿Huh…?

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Preguntó enseñándole la hoja y aun estando molesto.- ¿Es acaso una de todas tus cosas de "parachuting"?

-Es "paranormal"-Corrigió el humano.

-¡Como sea! ¡No cambies el tema!

Dib suspiró.-Si Zim, así es. Eso que tienes es un hechizo que puse en práctica, y eso ocasionó que mi propio reflejo saliera del espejo del baño. Él es el que se comporta raro, no yo.-Zim tomó a Dib por el rostro con ambas manos, lo acercó a él y lo examinó minuciosamente, sobre todo en sus ojos.- ¿Q-que haces…?

-Zim se cerciora de que no mientas.-En eso, quito las manos de la cara del chico.

-No lo hago.-Se sobó las mejillas.

-Así que… ¿Tu reflejo?-Preguntó el alíen con cierta curiosidad.

-Sí. Vi lo que te hizo, eso no estuvo bien.-Se fijó en el chupetón morado en su cuello.- ¿Te duele?-Antes de que Dib pudiera revisar mejor, Zim le apartó la mano para que el humano no lo tocara.

-¡No toques a Zim!

-Perdóname. Ahora sé que haber puesto en práctica ese hechizo fue un error.

-¡Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer este tipo de cosas, estúpido simio sin pelo!...

-¡Lo solucionaré!-Se anticipó a decir.- ¡Te prometo que lo solucionaré!

Zim le miró escéptico.- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

Dib pensó un momento.-Humm…en el libro, ahí debe haber alguna forma de revertirlo.

-Más te vale apestoso, porque de por sí, ya es molesto lidiar con un Dib ¿Ahora con dos?-Se cruzó de brazos indignado.

-Ya entendí. Hallare una solución a todo esto.-Sin decir otra cosa Dib comenzó a alejarse mientras hojeaba el libro en busca de alguna respuesta.

-Dib humano…

-¿Qué?

-…Zim confía en ti.

Dib no supo cómo responder a eso.-G-gracias…-Dijo en lo que desviaba la mirada. Quizá porque Zim nunca le dijo nada parecido a eso. Se sintió bien, por decirlo así.

Zim en verdad le otorgó su confianza al humano para que arreglara todo, y solo esperaba que aquel terrícola no fuese a decepcionarlo.

* * *

Dib ya iba de vuelta a su casa, y en el camino no apartó nunca los ojos del libro hasta encontrar lo que quería. Pero no se mencionaba nada de como revertir ningún hechizo.

Pero Dib era de las personas que no se daban por vencidos tan fácilmente, y después se le ocurrió releer la última hoja que había arrancado del resto; tal vez ahí mismo hallaría la solución.

Cuando hacia esto, pasaba frente a un callejón oscuro, pero no le prestó atención, no al menos hasta que sintió que una mano se posaba con rudeza sobre su boca, y la otra le jalo por detrás de su gabardina impidiéndole seguir y guiándole a la fuerza hacia ese callejón. Dib fue empujado contra la pared y en el proceso el libro se le cayó.

Estaba asustado. Al principio creyó que se trataba de algún ladrón queriendo robarle, pero reaccionó mejor al ver que la persona que le "capturó" era su reflejo.

-Hola.-Saludo este burlonamente.- ¿En dónde estabas?

-¡¿Acaso te gusta acorralar a las personas contra el muro, maldito?!

-Acorralarlos no…-Respondió secamente.-…más bien me gusta "darles" contra el muro.-Diciendo esto, sujetó las manos de Dib para que no pudiera moverlas, igual que como se lo hizo a Zim. Y en verdad tenía mucha fuerza. Dib estaba inmovilizado.

-¡¿Eres un enfermo sexual o qué?!-Exclamó furiso.- ¡No es gracioso, ya suéltame!

-Ufff…"enfermo sexual" se oye feo.-Dijo haciendo mueca de disgusto.

-¡Eso es lo que eres!-Le gritó con desprecio.

Su doble le sonrió con picardía.-Mhmm…no sé, pero creo que me gusta cuando te enojas.

-¡No me mires de esa forma!

-¿Por qué?-Seguía sonriendo.- ¿Te pongo nervioso?

-¡Te odio, te detesto! ¡Quisiera que nunca…!-Su reflejo le impidió seguir hablando, pero no porque le cubriera la boca, sino porque en un rápido movimiento, logró acariciar a Dib en la entrepierna, y debido a la sorpresa que esto le causó, soltó un pequeño gemido ahogado.-¡Ahhh…!-Esa caricia fue suficiente como para que Dib se debilitara en un santiamén. Las piernas se le pusieron débiles y además una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la columna.

-Shhhh…debes tranquilizarte…-Su doble seguía situando su mano en esa parte de Dib en específico, y ya hasta empezaba a moverla lentamente de arriba abajo, masturbándole.- ¿Por qué siempre que te veo, tienes que gritarme? Yo nunca lo he hecho…

-B…b-basta…mhgh…déjame.-Decía Dib con voz temblorosa.

-Esto te gustará.-Respondió su reflejo. Se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de los pantalones de Dib y comenzó a desabotonárselos, con la seguridad de que el chico de ojos dorados ya no forcejearía más para escaparse. Cuando le bajo la ropa interior, siguió estimulando el miembro que ya se había puesto rígido. En un intento por contener los gemidos que salían de su boca, Dib se cubrió con las manos debido a la vergüenza que sentía.-No te cubras, quiero escucharte…

A esas alturas, Dib ya no es capaz de pronunciar palabra sin tener que tartamudear.-P-podrían…nhg…podrían v-vernos…-Sus piernas flaquean y podría caerse en cualquier momento, lo cual para evitarlo, sus reflejos reaccionan y se ve a sí mismo sosteniéndose de los hombros de su contraparte para mantener el equilibrio.

-Eso es lo más divertido.-Le responde este.

El placer que Dib siente es tanto, que incluso una parte lujuriosa de su mente le obliga a seguir ahí para recibir más, pero la parte de su conciencia le dice que debe irse, y el chico no sabe qué hacer, simplemente se ha quedado bloqueado, en blanco. Solo disfruta el momento y empieza a gemir y a gritar con fuerza, para deleite del otro Dib.-Ya…ya no puedo…-Advierte.- ¡Ya no puedo!

El otro Dib aumenta la velocidad en su mano, lo cual provoca que pronto se manche con semen que se escurre hasta gotear en el asfalto.

Una vez terminada su labor, el otro Dib vuelve a erguirse y mira al de ojos dorados.-Estuvo bien ¿No? -Menciona satisfecho. Dib no responde, solo suelta un jadeo. Se encuentra exhausto.-Debo irme…-Le dice.-pero te veré pronto.

-¿A…adonde irás?

-Por ahí.-Mete ambas manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina y se aleja del callejón.

Dib solo se queda ahí por unos segundos más, pensando en lo ocurrido. Se está haciendo tarde y debe llegar a casa. Una vez que se acomoda los pantalones, se acerca al lugar en donde el libro estaba tirado, lo recoge y le quita el polvo.

Aunque sabe que Gaz lo ha de estar esperando, Dib camina lento y sin prisas, sin ganas.

Cuando finalmente llega, su hermana se muestra enojada con él.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Adónde te fuiste? Sabes que es tu deber prepárame la comida y te vas como si nada. Me moria de ahmbre. Ve a la cocina y hazme algo rápido.

-Estoy cansado.

Gaz nota en el rostro de Dib que está algo ido y que no le pone mucha atención.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.-Dice sin ánimos nuevamente.-Oye, si quieres puedes pedir pizza a domicilio. Hoy no quiero hacer nada, ni siquiera cocinar.

-Eso es obvio.-Dice con sarcasmo.-Pareces un zombi; y no quiero que un zombi me haga de comer.-Gaz toma su celular y empieza a marcar a la pizzería mientras Dib se encierra en su cuarto y se tumba de lleno en su cama aun con el libro en sus manos.

 _"Zim…Zim confió en mí y yo...me deje… ¿Violar? He sido violado por mi propio yo"-_ Piensa con tristeza.

 _"¿Qué voy a hacer?"_

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas le recorren la cara y luego desaparecen cuando hacen contacto con su almohada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno les dejo este capitulo antes de que me de flojera resubirlo despues xD Si mañana no se me olvida les traigo el ultimo capitlo. Asi es, este ya es el penultimo. Disfrutenlo lololol**

* * *

Zim salió de la base con su disfraz puesto.

Necesitaba despejar su mente de todo ese asunto del otro Dib. Le tenía muy confundido.

Al pasar frente a un parque donde los niños jugaban, se quedó ahí observándolos un buen rato. Le pareció una buena forma para distraerse.

Entró al parque y se sentó en un columpio, mientras su mirada veía hacia el frente, hacia todos lados, y hacia ninguno al mismo tiempo.

Divagaba acerca de lo que sucedió con _ese_ Dib; cuando le besó en el cuello…momentáneamente sintió una especie de descarga recorrerle todo el cuerpo. No sabía exactamente como describir esa sensación. ¿Se sintió bien? ¿Se sintió extraña?

Debía haber alguna razón para que los humanos gustaran de darse besos a cada rato. Según tenía entendido, lo hacían para demostrarse afecto. Entonces eso también le generó otra duda en su mente: ¿Dib lo quería? ¿Ese otro Dib le quería?

Odiaba admitirlo. No quería ni pensar que esa suposición fuera cierta, pero… ¿Y si existía una pequeña probabilidad?

Además, eso también podía significar que si el Dib que vino desde detrás del espejo lo quiere, entonces el Dib del mundo real también, ¿O no?

Después de todo, hace mucho que el Dib le ha estado tratando de una manera diferente. Más amable, más simpático.

Ya no solía decirle los viejos insultos que antes, era como si la relación entre ambos hubiera cambiado, y eso en un principio a Zim se le hizo extraño, pero a corto plazo, él también empezó a llevarse de mejor manera con el humano. Podría decirse que eran casi…, y solo casi…amigos.

Se estaba confundiendo mucho. Cada pensamiento le llevaba a tener otro y ya no sabía ni a cual hacerle caso.

Repentinamente sintió como dos manos tomaron ambas cadenas del columpio, y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para ver quién era.

\- ¿Te empujo?-Preguntó gentilmente.

Zim le vio directo a los ojos.- ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Se levantó del columpio.- ¡Se supone que ya deberías estar en donde perteneces!-Le señaló con la mano en una pose defensiva.

-Oye, cálmate.-Dib alzó sus brazos en un intento por tranquilizar a Zim en lo que daba algunos pasos hacia atrás.-Veo que ya te enteraste de dónde vengo realmente ¿Eh? Mi otro yo debió habértelo dicho. Pero vengo con buena intención. Yo solo pasaba por aquí, y cuando te vi solito, decidí venir a hacerte compañía. Por un momento pensé que querías columpiarte y no podías.

-¡Solo aléjate de mí! ¡¿Crees que es tan fácil que regreses y que Zim finja que no pasó nada?!

Todas las madres y niños del parque observaban aquella discusión. Agarraban a los pequeños de la mano y les decían que se bajaran de los juegos; no querían que sus hijos vieran una escena así. Las cosas podrían ponerse feas y no querían estar ahí para averiguarlo.

-Sí; hablando de eso…-Dijo Dib.-que bueno que te encuentro. Quería pedirte una disculpa.

-¡¿Una disculpa?! ¡¿Con una disculpa se solucionaran las cosas!? ¡¿Eso es lo que piensas?!

-Solo quiero hacer lo correcto Zim.-Habló tranquilamente.

-Pfff busca a alguien más que te crea eso.-Zim le sacó la lengua.

-¿Te digo una cosa? Este es quien soy yo.-Zim le miró extraño.-Quiero decir…no es que me comporte así por ser una mala persona. Es que simplemente…está en mi naturaleza ¿Comprendes? Soy todo lo opuesto del Dib Membrana que tú conoces. Es normal que sea así.

-¿Ah sí?-Preguntó secamente.- ¡Entonces Zim preferirá mil veces más al otro Dib que a ti!

En ese momento, Dib también comenzó a gritarle y a señalarle.- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¿Aun después de que me tomo la molestia de ser sincero y amable contigo, prefieres al otro?! ¡Te defendí de que Torque te golpeara! ¡¿El otro Dib hubiera hecho lo mismo?! ¡¿Eh?!

Zim se defendió.- ¡Pues claro que sí!

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?! ¡No sé qué le ves, y que yo no tenga! ¡Somos exactamente la misma persona!

-¡Son muy diferentes! ¡El Dib apestoso no hubiera dejado chupetones en el cuello de Zim como tú!

-¡Si lo hice es porque me gustas!-Zim se impactó al oír esto y se quedó callado.- ¡Me gustas!-Repitió el contrario.- ¡A los dos nos gustas! ¿Entiendes? ¡Él me lo dijo!-El irken seguía escuchándole sin ser capaz de decir nada.-Si te besé así, era porque quería demostrártelo. Y tu Dib…-Dijo haciendo comillas en la palabra "tu".- ¿Cuándo te ha dicho algo parecido? Él le teme a tu rechazo. Que patético…

Ahí fue donde todas las sospechas de Zim eran ciertas. Le gustaba a ambos Dibs.-E-entonces…. ¿Es verdad?-Parecía muy desconcertado.

-Yo quiero estar contigo Zim.-Se iba acercando cada vez más hacia el irken, hasta que casi era capaz de darle un abrazo. Zim tembló un poco ante su cercanía.-Déjame demostrarte cuanto te quiero.-Con su brazo lo rodeó y empezó a caminar con él, yéndose del parque.

* * *

No se dio cuenta de cuando había caído dormido, pero una vez que lo sintió, se levantó lentamente de la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos. La almohada estaba un poco húmeda debido a sus lágrimas y le dolía un poco la cabeza. Miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita junto a su cama y ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Se durmió durante tres horas a lo mucho.

Inmediatamente le vinieron recuerdos de lo que sucedió con su reflejo, y eso le hizo sentirse estúpido. ¿Cómo se permitió que pasara?

¿Acaso su reflejo tendrá la costumbre de acosar a cualquiera que tuviera en frente de esa manera? Primero fue Zim y ahora él.

Tenía ganas de salir a buscarlo y que todo terminara de una vez por todas, pero su cuerpo se sentía débil de alguna forma, y de solo recordar lo que le sucedió le bajaba la autoestima y se ponía deprimido. Además no sabía en donde se encontraba el otro Dib.

Volvió a tumbare en su cama; ya no sabía ni que hacer. Se sentía fatal, con ganas de volver a llorar.

Gaz entró repentinamente en su cuarto.

-¿Y ahora tú por que estas así?

-¿Ahora resulta que te importa?-Preguntó desde su lugar.

-No. Pero por otro lado, si no soy yo quien te hace sufrir ¿Entonces quién?

-Solo déjame en paz.-Se dio vuelta en su cama para evitar hacer contacto visual con su hermana.-Ella ve el libro sobre la cama y lo toma.- ¡Oye, dámelo!-Le reclama Dib.

Gaz se aleja para evitar que Dib le quite el libro.-Oye, no sé por qué sientes fascinación con estas cosas. Son aburridas.-En cuanto empieza a hojear el libro, la hoja que estaba suelta de entre todas las demás se cae al suelo y Gaz la recoge con curiosidad.- ¿Y esto?

-Gaz, devuelve eso, por favor.-Dib intenta no perder la paciencia.

-No me digas que se ocurrió hacer este hechizo de aquí.-Señaló la chica.

-¡C-claro que no! ¡L-la hoja solo se zafó y ya!

-Nunca has sido bueno para mentir Dib. Y a propósito de este hechizo, yo diría que es lo que te tiene tan triste ahora.

-¡Bueno, y si así fuera, ¿Qué?!-Gritó.- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer para ayudarme!? Dudo si quiera que fueras a hacer eso. Además ahí no dice nada de como deshacer hechizos.

-Lo sabía: tenías que ser tan estúpido Dib.-Le lanzó una mirada seria típica de ella. Dib pudo haberle replicado algo pero Gaz continuó hablando.-Escúchame bien, si este libro en verdad le perteneció a una bruja malvada, es obvio que ella no iba a escribir la solución aquí mismo. Las brujas malas usan sus hechizos para que la demás gente se vea afectada, y en su mayoría, esos hechizos casi nunca son revertidos o nunca tienen una solución para romperlos. Lo único que puedo hacer para ayudar, es buscar información de esto en internet. Sería una suerte si encontrara algo útil.

-¿En verdad quieres ayudarme?-Dib sonrió, pero aún no estaba completamente seguro de las palabras de Gaz.

-Oye, según esto, se trata de que tu reflejo estará por ahí paseándose de lo lindo.-Dijo mientras leia la hoja.- Dos Dibs son más de lo que yo puedo soportar. Así que hay que deshacernos del segundo.-Al decir esas palabras, Dib recordó que eso mismo fue lo que le dijo Zim.

-¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Zim! Necesito ir con él, tu mientras tanto, busca en internet como dijiste.

Dib salió de su casa. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba Zim.

Recorrió todo el camino de su casa hasta poder llegar a la base del alíen. Al pasar frente al callejón donde todo ocurrió se detuvo momentáneamente. No quería recordar nada, pero era inevitable. Le llego un dolor de cabeza repentino y con ambas manos intentaba apaciguarlo.

Tampoco podía dignarse a decir que lo que ocurrió ahí no le gustó, porque si no, estaría mintiendo.

¿Pero qué carajos? ¿Acaso le agradó la experiencia con su doble? ¡Era una idea estúpida, una idea inaceptable!

Se alejó del lugar lo más rapido que pudo.

Al ya estarse acercando a la base distinguió a dos figuras que de igual forma querían entrar al lugar. Entonces definitivamente uno de ellos debía ser Zim, y el otro era…

No pudo alcanzar a detener a Zim y a su acompañante. Habían entrado en la base, pero él se apresuró a correr hasta allá.

Con rapidez logró cruzar el jardín, y para su suerte, de cualquier forma los gnomos no lo atacaron. Se asomó por la ventana para mirar el interior.

Ahí estaba Zim ya sin su disfraz, y el otro Dib. Este último tenía sus manos posadas en cada lado de la cara del irken. Acerco su rostro hasta que logro darle un beso en los labios.

Esta escena lo altero de sobre manera, y se puso a gritar y a golpear el cristal con su puño como un loco.

El golpeteo llamo la atención a quienes estaban adentro. Zim se levantó del sofá e inmediatamente le fue a abrir la puerta. Dib sin pensárselo se metió a la base.- ¡Zim! ¡Por Júpiter! ¡¿En qué diablos estás pensando?! ¡¿Por qué estas con él?!-Señalo a su doble quien aún estaba sentado en el sofá sin inmutarse, hasta que habló:

-Vaya, vaya, es una grata sorpresa vernos otra vez.-Sonrió socarronamente.

-¡Zim, no puedes estar con él! ¡¿No recuerdas lo que te hizo?!

-¡Dib!-Interrumpe Zim.- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a entrometerte así en la base de Zim!

-¡Pero Zim…!

-¡A Zim le gusta estar con este Dib!-Refiriéndose al que estaba sentado.-Al menos él si dice la verdad. ¡No como tú!-Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿La verdad? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¡A que tú siempre quisiste a Zim y nunca dijiste nada! ¡Este Dib sí lo hizo!

Dib se quedó callado un instante.-P-pero Zim…yo…yo tenía miedo de que tú…

-Suficiente.-Dice su doble tratando de poner el orden.- ¿No vamos a iniciar una discusión ahora o sí?

-¡Quiero que se vaya!-Exige Zim.

-Oh no, no, no. No tenemos por qué correrlo. Eso sería muy cruel.-Abraza a Zim por atrás en lo que habla y recarga su barbilla en uno de sus hombros.- ¿Por qué no mejor se queda?

-¿Eh?-Exclama Zim sorprendido. -¿Quedarme?-Cuestiona el humano de ojos dorados.

-Sí. Será divertido. Nosotros tres estando juntos…podemos pasárnosla bien.-Con uno de sus brazos rodea a Zim por los hombros, y con el otro rodea a Dib en un intento por juntarlos a ambos.-No quiero ver a dos personas que amo pelearse.

-¿Cómo dices?-Dib se sorprende después de que su doble le planta un corto beso en los labios, y termina por alejarse un poco completamente sonrojado.- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Se cubre la boca con ambas manos

-¿Eso no responde a tu pregunta? Por supuesto que también te amo a ti. Y no puedo creer que exageres por este beso más que cuando estuvimos en el callejón.

-¡Cállate!-Se sonroja.-E-es que es…esto es muy inesperado…eso ¡No se hace!

-Bueno. Si no te gusta, entonces vete. Nos interrumpiste a Zim y a mí, estábamos bien solos y a punto de hacer algo importante.-Hizo como si el de ojos dorados no estuviera, y volteó a mirar a Zim para preguntarle algo.

Dib se desconcertó. Por un momento se preguntó si lo que veía y vivía en es momentos seria real. Su otro yo, estando con Zim, y este último no se quejaba para nada. Sus pensamientos le decían que si dejaba a esos dos solos, algo pasaría. Pero en cierta forma, él también quería ser parte de ese "algo".

Por mucho tiempo se imaginó como seria estar con Zim en situaciones muy íntimas, y justo ahora se le estaba presentando una oportunidad. No debía desaprovecharla. Aunque su contraparte se encontrara ahí mismo, no importaba.

¿Por que como _él_ si podía darse el lujo de convivir tan cerca del irken, cuando el de ojos ámbar, en tanto tiempo de conocer al alíen, nunca pudo tener ese tipo de relación? Simplemente no era algo justo.

Con paso decisivo se acercó hasta los otro dos.-Yo quiero quedarme.-Dijo con voz firme.

-sí ¿Y por qué?-Interrogño el otro.- ¿Seguro de que no quieres irte a casa? Recuerda que Gaz podría ponerse enojada.

Le miró fijamente.-Pues que se enoje. No sería la primera vez de todas formas. Además, yo quiero estar aquí con ustedes…-Hizo una pequeña pausa al hablar.-yo quiero…quiero…pasármela bien.-Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo un poco apenado.

Nadie dijo nada por unos cuantos segundos.

-Bueno…-Finalmente su contrario tomó la palabra.-Si queremos pasárnosla bien ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?-Sonrió,- Rápido, empieza ayudándome con Zim.-Ordenó. Luego, se dirigió al irken.-Tú recuéstate aquí.-Señaló el sofá, y posteriormente él fue y se sentó ahí también.

-¿Q-que es lo que haremos?-Pregunto este en lo que hacía lo que se le dijo. Recargó su espalda en el pecho del muchacho, en lo que le miraba de forma curiosa.

-Descuida. Créeme que de todos aquí, tú serás quien más lo disfrute.-Lo rodea con ambos brazos dándole un abrazo y de paso, masajeándole el vientre.

El chico de ojos ámbar va hacia el sofá también. Con un poco de duda y nervios empieza a posicionarse entre las piernas de Zim, cuestionando con la mirada a su contraparte. _"¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?"_

Sin dejar de acariciarle el estómago a Zim, el otro asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo una vez más.

Entonces, el de ojos dorados procede a quitarle las botas al irken y luego a poner sus manos en el borde de los pantaloncillos y bajarlos lentamente.

Zim se estremece un poco al verse privado de una de sus prendas y en sus ojos se lee el sentimiento de miedo. Mira al Dib que está detrás de él pero este actúa como si todo estuviera de maravilla. Su mano izquierda está en la cadera de Zim, y la mano derecha que acariciaba su vientre, la sube un poco más y ahora acaricia su pecho por debajo de la remera magenta. Aquella mano se siente tibia, y eso hace que Zim lance un gemido chiquito, como si quisiera que nadie lo escuchara. Pero ocurre todo lo contrario, y es ahí cuando los dos humanos saben que están haciendo un buen trabajo.-Que lindas piernas tienes.-Menciona el Dib que le quito sus pantalones, de una manera juguetona.

-Se ven tan suaves.-Concuerda el otro. Sin evitarlo, le acaricia una de ellas. Las piernas de Zim eran tersas y efectivamente suaves al tacto. Le toquetea un poco justo en medio, apenas con la yema de los dedos, pero fue suficiente para que Zim esta vez gimiera un poco más fuerte.- ¿No hay nada aquí?-Cuestiona.

-Zim…creí…creí que tendrías algo más que solo…una…una vagina.-Dice el de ojos dorados.

-¡No es eso, humano estúpido!-Se defiende el irken, intentando no titubear en su oración.

-Bueno, bueno, ya. No creo que eso sea un impedimento para no divertirse.-Dice el otro con tono de picardía.-Si no es felación, será cunnilingus… ¿Cierto?

-Sí.-Responde el contrario. Se dispone a separarle a Zim un poco más sus piernas y después acerca su rostro a su intimidad.- ¿Estás listo Zim?-Le pregunta. Zim solo jadea, pero Dib tiene demasiada prisa como para esperar a que el irken le dé una respuesta clara, y comienza a dar pequeñas lamidas en la zona.

Zim grita totalmente extasiado. Le es imposible no hacerlo. Es una nueva sensación que le lleva a la locura. Con ambas manos intenta aferrase del sofá como puede. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y con la voz entrecortada le suplica que se detenga, pero el humano no lo escucha.

-Zim…-Le susurra el otro en una de sus antenas. Aquella voz le hizo temblar cuando sintió su cálido aliento, y dicho en ese tono tan grave.-admite que se siente bien. Hasta yo lo estoy disfrutando.-Con los dedos índice y pulgar le toma una antena y la recorre con delicadeza de abajo hacia arriba varias veces seguidas. Posteriormente hace lo mismo con la otra, y no tarda para introducirla en su boca y saborearla un poco. Las antenas de Zim vibran, y se sentían cual terciopelo; le hacían cosquillas a su lengua.

El irken ya no puede parar de gemir, y lo hace con todas sus fuerzas. Si seguía así, lo más probable seria que los vecinos se preocuparan e investigaran el porqué de tanto escándalo. Pero tanto a él como a ambos Dibs bien les podría valer una mierda eso.

Zim retuerce todo su cuerpo debido al éxtasis y de esta forma todo se vuelve más placentero. El Dib que le seguía practicando sexo oral le sujeta fuertemente las piernas para evitar que pataleara demasiado.

No pasa mucho tiempo más para cuando su sexo comienza a sentirse húmedo y es ahí cuando nuevamente pide que se detenga. Esta vez ambos humanos le obedecen.

Para su sorpresa observan como desde el interior de Zim comienza a surgir paulatinamente algo extraño. Cuando finalmente se asoma por completo, se deduce que aquello es su pene. Se asemejaba mucho a la lengua del irken, hasta tenia las mismas divisiones que esta y el mismo tono rosado. Comenzaba siendo grueso desde la base y acababa en punta.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece ser que Zim no esta tan "desarmado" como creíamos.-Se burla el Dib que Zim tiene delante. Sin pensárselo dos veces, aprieta aquel falo con la mano.-Es muy grande.-Sonríe. Y Zim aprieta fuertemente los dientes ante tal contacto. Sus mejillas han adquirido un ligero tono purpura, que es lo equivalente a un sonrojo en los seres humanos, y su piel ya ha comenzado a transpirar, y eso hace que su tez verde brille con sublimidad. Es irresistible, en pocas palabras.

El miembro del otro Dib también comienza a despertar por esto y Zim lo puede sentir rozándole el trasero, justamente en medio de sus glúteos y gime.-Yo tampoco puedo evitarlo. Necesito atención. ¿Me ayudarías con eso Zim?-Le pregunta.

-¿P-pero c-cómo?

-Muy fácil. Solo tienes que voltearte.-Zim obedece, y en poco tiempo se pone en cuatro. Dib se baja los pantalones y la ropa interior, mostrando así su miembro. Zim lo mira de reojo y se aterra por el tamaño.-Prometo no lastimarte…mucho.-Le asegura el muchacho. Con lentitud se acerca y empieza a frotarse contra la entrada de Zim.

-Ahhmm…-Zim empieza a gemir, hasta notar que el Dib que hasta ahora solo observaba se empieza a desabrochar los pantalones también.

-¿Me ayudarás a mí también, verdad Zim?-Le pregunta mientras sonríe tiernamente. Dib se hinca frente al alíen. Con una mano le toma de la quijada y presiona un poco para hacer que abriera la boca. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, le introduce su miembro, aunque primero solo la punta.-Comienza.-Le dice.

Zim utiliza su fina lengua para enroscarla apenas en el glande. A Dib le gusta demasiado. Jadea y gime el nombre de Zim apenas este empieza su labor.

Su compañero no se puede quedar atrás. Ahora que su pene y la entrada del irken ya se han puesto lo suficientemente calientes cree que ya es tiempo de iniciar con la siguiente fase. Toma su miembro y lo dirige a aquella virginal cavidad…virginal hasta ahora.

Introduce con lentitud apenas un poco, para tortura de él mismo y para tortura de Zim; porque ambos desearían iniciar rápido, pero tampoco llegar a lastimar al alíen. Este último intenta gemir. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se introdujera de esa manera en su parte más privada, pero con el otro miembro dentro de su boca le es complicado, y aunque logra jadear, el sonido es acallado rápidamente para seguir con la felación.

-Ahhmm…ugh…a-aquí esta tan…cálido.-Paulatinamente Dib se mete más dentro de Zim hasta que lo hace por completo y en un solo movimiento.

Zim interrumpe lo que hacía y esta vez grita en serio. Por sus ojos asoman unas cuantas lágrimas, pero ni él mismo sabe si son por el dolor, o por el placer. Digamos que por ambas cosas.

Dib le toma por ambos lados de la cabeza y le hace engullir su miembro nuevamente, a lo cual Zim no reniega.

Empieza a ser embestido por atrás, y eso a su vez le ayuda a darle placer al Dib de ojos ámbar. Cada penetración que recibe, es una chupada cada vez más profunda para él; por ende, Zim por poco y se ahoga. No puede meterse todo el falo completo en la boca, pero igual pone de su parte para hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-Zim…e-estas muy estrecho...uff…re-relájate un poco.-Le aconseja.

La habitación se llena de gemidos y respiraciones agitadas, comienza a oler a sudor, la temperatura aumenta.

Cuando la velocidad en las embestidas es más fuerte, Zim jura que podría desmayarse. Su cuerpo quizás no lo soporte. Lo siente tan extraño. Todo su interior se expande con tal de darle cabida a aquel "cuerpo" que se introduce. Sí, es doloroso, y ese mismo dolor es el que le da paso al placer y al disfrute; siente como una mano vuelve a apoderarse de su miembro, lo masturba. Primero parecería que quiere hacerlo delicadamente, pero de a poco igual lo hace cada vez más rápido.

Seguidamente, se siente llenado con algún líquido caliente que lo recorre por dentro, posteriormente un suspiro largo; ¡Por Irk! Nada nunca pudo sentirse tan bien. Apenas y puede gemir.- ¡Mmmmmhhmm…nhg…!

Inevitablemente, al alíen también le llega su orgasmo. Uno, dos, tres espasmos que libera y mancha el sofá.

-¡M-me voy a correr…!-Su boca también se llena de ese líquido abundante y con extraño sabor cuando el Dib lo dejo salir todo. Era mucho. Zim aleja su rostro, solo para que le chorreara un poco de semen, el cual intenta quitarse frotándose la cara con la mano.

Zim no supo que hacer al momento. ¿Qué hacer con el semen que tenía en la boca? ¿Lo tragaba? ¿O lo escupía? Hizo lo primero sin pensárselo mucho.

Pero ya estaba exhausto. Por primera vez después de muchos días, Zim sentía la necesidad de dormir, de relajar su cuerpo un poco.

Dib intentaba salirse de Zim con mucho cuidado, cuando lo logra, exhala aliviado, y a la vez se da cuenta que aún hay un muy delgado hilo de semen que une su miembro con la entrada del rken, hasta que este se quiebra.-Ven aquí Zim.-le dice. Obedece y se acorruca en el pecho de Dib. Ambos intentan controlar sus respiraciones. Inhalan profundo, y exhalan lentamente.

Con pesadez Zim cierra los ojos, y en un santiamén se queda dormido justamente en donde estaba. Ambos Dibs se dan una sonrisa de complicidad. Están muy satisfechos

El ringtone de un celular interrumpe el silencio.

Dib rebusca entre sus pantalones que andaban en el suelo hasta encontrar su teléfono y lo contesta.

-Dib…soy Gaz… ¿En dónde estás?

-¿Gaz? Ahh…yo…e-estoy en el parque.-Miente.

-¿No que estarías con Zim?

Intenta cambiar el tema.-Es que…no pude encontrarlo, pero… ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo si encontré algo que te puede ayudar con tu problema.

-¿Mi…problema?-Luce preocupado. El otro lo nota y le pregunta en un susurro _"¿Qué sucede?"_

Dib no le responde, solo asiente a lo que su hermana, seguido de un le ha dicho, seguido de un _"Voy para allá"_ y cuelga.

Con rapidez empieza a vestirse.- ¿Ya te vas?-Le pregunta el otro.

-Tengo que.-Responde.

-Entonces yo me quedare con Zim…

Dib tarda unos minutos en responderle de nuevo, pero solo lo hace diciendo un _"Sí"_ angustiado. Una vez que ya se ha puesto toda su ropa sale corriendo sin decir nada.

Le sorprendió mucho que Gaz hubiera cumplido su palabra de ayudarle y aún más que hubiera hallado una solución.

Pero ahora Dib no estaba tan convencido de querer que su doble se vaya…


	6. Chapter 6

**Ultimo cap! ojala lo disfruten :3 Despues subire otra de mis historias pero aun no me decido por cual jajaja**

* * *

Dib no había dejado de correr desde que salió de la base de Zim hasta llegar a su casa. Estaba exhausto y sudando, pero no le importaba, solo seguía corriendo.

Al llegar, subió las escaleras con prisa, y lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su cuarto.

 _Mierda… ¿Qué he hecho, que he hecho…?-_ Se repetía una y otra vez. Se sentía tan mal por lo ocurrido en la base de Zim. Pensaba que quizás él y su reflejo pudieron haberlo lastimado. La oportunidad se presentó y Dib no pudo negarse a aprovecharla, pero por otra parte Zim también pareció disfrutarlo. Seguía estando tan confundido, y de tanto darle vueltas al asunto comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

A los pocos segundos Gaz tocó a su puerta.

-¿Q-quién es?-Preguntó con nervios.

-¿Cómo que quien es?-Respondió molesta su hermana.-Ábreme de una vez Dib. Encontré algo que quizá sea útil…

-¿Qué cosa?-A Dib por poco y se le olvidaba por completo en lo que había acordado con Gaz. Lo de deshacerse de su otro yo. ¡Claro!

Inmediatamente se puso en pie y le abrió la puerta. Su hermana menor entró en su cuarto con su laptop cargándola en las manos. Se sentó en la cama de Dib y comenzó a teclear. Dib se acercó a mirar.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es eso?-Señaló la pantalla un poco ansioso.

-Es la página oficial de Misterios Misteriosos. Aquí encontré más información sobre el libro que tienes…

-Ah sí, el libro...-Se acordó.- ¿Y qué es lo que dice?

-En efecto, aquí dice que ningún hechizo que venga en eso libro tiene forma de revertirse o deshacerlo…-Dib comenzó a desanimarse por la noticia.-sin embargo…-Continuó.-aquí se encuentra un pequeño fragmento que dice que la contraparte buena de la bruja, escribió su propio libro con todas las soluciones a los hechizos de su contraparte malvada sin que esta última nunca lo supiera...

-¡Entonces ahí está la respuesta a mi problema!-Exclamó con ánimos.

-Sí,-Le detuvo ella.- pero la cuestión es: ¿De dónde vamos a conseguir ese otro libro ahora?

Dib puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana.-Trataremos de conseguirlo cueste lo que cueste Gaz, lo vamos a lograr, lo prometo.-Su hermano parecía recobrar su espíritu optimista.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.-Más te vale. Te advierto que no quiero lidiar con otro Dib. ¡Y quita tu mano de mi hombro!-De un manotazo, hizo que el otro le soltara.-Detesto que me toquen, en especial tú…-Salió del cuarto de Dib y lo dejo solo.

Ahora, el muchacho se puso a investigar lo del nuevo libro en internet por su cuenta.

-¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?

-Sí. A menos que haya apuntado mal la dirección. Pero en internet decía que era aquí.

-Pues entonces démonos prisa.-Dib hizo una afirmación con la cabeza ante lo que Gaz dijo.

El chico había podido investigar algo acerca de aquel otro libro. Logró encontrar que ahora estaba en manos de cierta mujer llamada Tara, o al menos así es como le gustaba que la llamaran.

Tara era una mujer gitana, vivía muy alejada de la ciudad, a poco de ubicarse en una zona rural, y ahora ella tenía el libro consigo gracias a que éste logró sobrevivir de ir pasando de generación en generación en la familia de aquella mujer.

Ahora los hermanos Membrana estaban parados justo delante de la puerta de su pequeña casa.

Dib fue el primero que se atrevió a tocar la campañilla que tenía colgada sobre la puerta, esperando que alguien saliera a atenderlos.

Se escucharon unos pasos desde el interior, seguidos de un "Ya voy".

Finalmente apareció la mujer que esperaban ver.

Tara era bonita, joven. Tenía tez morena. Cabello negro y largo, ojos verdes. Llevaba varios amuletos colgados en el cuello. Vestía una falda morada adornada con flores y una blusa que hacia juego. En sus muñecas, en cada una, llevaba puestos al menos cinco brazaletes, todos iguales y de oro. Era una mujer que no sobrepasaba de los 35 años.

-Ehh…ho…hola.-Mencionó Dib al poco después de observarla.

-Hola.-Saludó Tara cálidamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-V-verá…yo…conseguí un libro de magia negra y…puse en práctica uno de los hechizos que ahí venían. S-solo lo hice por curiosidad pero…ahora tengo problemas para deshacerlo. Mi hermana y yo estamos aquí porque creemos que usted puede ayudarnos con eso. Según sabemos, usted tiene un libro que tiene la solución al hechizo que hice.

-¿Ah sí?-Lo pensó.- ¿Y qué clase de hechizo es?

Esta vez Gaz fue la que habló.-Uno que tiene que ver con liberar a tu propio reflejo y traerlo a este mundo.

-Oh…no me digan que tienen el libro que perteneció a Lena…

-Sí, ese mismo.

-Pues bueno jóvenes, tienen suerte de que pueda ayudarlos en esto. Pero para empezar nunca debieron haber leído nada de ese libro.

-Queremos solucionarlo…-Dijo Dib casi entrando en desesperación.

-Lo sé. Vamos entren…-Tara les invito a pasar, y que tomaran asiento en la mesa que estaba justo en medio de la sala de su casa.-Escúchenme bien. El hechizo del que me hablan es el más peligroso de todos…

-¿P-porque?-Volvió a preguntar Dib.

Tara se levantó un momento de la mesa. Se acercó a un pequeño estante en donde tenía acomodados varios libros que se veían viejos. De entre todos ellos agarró uno cuyo forro era totalmente blanco.-Verán…-Continuó diciendo ella.-Por lo que sé, todas las personas en su mayoría poseen reflejos que van al contrario con su verdadera personalidad. Lo cual resulta peor si es que eres una persona buena, porque entonces tu reflejo actuara de manera opuesta. Si ese ser es traído a este mundo por medio del hechizo que tú llevaste a cabo, jovencito,-Le señaló.-entonces lo que pasará será que tu propio reflejo intentara quitarte del camino a ti. No conozco la razón exacta del porqué, pero deduzco que se debe a que tu reflejo no quiere volver a su propio mundo. Debe ser un lugar horrible como para no querer regresar. En su lugar, querrá que tú seas quien viva en el espejo, y no él.

-¡N-no! ¡No quiero que eso pase! ¿¡Que hay que hacer para detenerlo?!-Gritó el chico.

Tara en eso inmediatamente abrió el libro y busco una solución.-Eh…aquí dice que el reflejo intentara quedarse a toda costa en el mundo real, esto, a menos que hay algo que lo haga querer volver. Por lo general si el reflejo persiste en querer quedarse, la causa será que en este mundo terrenal, encontró algo que nunca encontrara en el suyo propio, lo cual lo hace encapricharse con ese "algo" y quererlo solo para él mismo…dime una cosa… -Tara miró a Dib fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Acaso tu reflejo no ha encontrado nada con lo cual se haya encaprichado hasta ahora, o si?...

-¡No puede ser, Gaz!-Gritó Dib con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza al caer en cuenta de la situación.- ¡Zim!... ¡Zim es ese algo que mi reflejo quiere!

-Ahora resulta ser peor…-Mencionó su hermana.-Porque Zim no es "algo", es "alguien".

-Aquí también menciona una pequeña advertencia;-Habló Tara.- entre más tiempo el reflejo permanezca aquí, peor se volverá su personalidad contraria a la tuya, por lo que debes hacerlo regresar al mundo del espejo lo más pronto posible, antes de que él lo haga contigo. Para lograrlo, puedes hacer dos cosas, una es hacer que tu reflejo se mire a sí mismo en cualquier espejo, así es como regresara a donde pertenece, pero lamentablemente esta acción solo funciona si el reflejo no lleva en este mundo más de 24 horas, de ser así, la otra opción factible es traer algo desde el otro lado del espejo, que pueda convencer a tu reflejo de irse de aquí.

-¿Pero qué cosa? Dudo que haya algo que a mi reflejo le interese más que a Zim, y encima, de su propio mundo…

-Ashh, no estaríamos metidos en todo esto si no fuera por culpa tuya, Dib-Dijo Gaz con voz fastidiada mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Eso deberán averiguarlo ustedes mismos.-Dijo Tara.- Hasta aquí es en donde puedo bríndales mi ayuda, muchachos. No sabría que más hacer, pero tengo fe en que lograran pensar en algo. Se nota que ustedes son muy listos.

Sin perder más tiempo, los hermanos salieron de la casa de Tara. Sobre todo Dib, debía darse prisa para regresar.-Zim puede estar en peligro. Debo ir a advertírselo.

-Entonces, andando…-Apoyó la chica.

Dib toco varias veces la puerta. No se iría sin hablar con Zim. Así era Dib de insistente.

Zim seguía sin atenderle, mas sin embargo le gritó desde el otro lado.- ¡¿Qué quieres ahora Dib gusano?! ¡Vete antes de que active los lásers!

-¡No te tengo miedo Zim, ni a ti ni a tus lásers! ¡Vine porque necesito hablarte!

-¡Zim no quiere hablar con el Dib! ¡Lárgate!

-¡No, escúchame bien Zim…!-Dib seguía gritando con tal de que el otro le oyera.-Sé que quizá te sientas mal por lo que paso, yo también me siento así, pero quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentido, y estoy aquí para pedir disculpas…¡Y decirte de algo muy importante!

-Sea lo que sea, a Zim no le interesa saber. Además, ¡¿Crees que una simple disculpa lo va a arreglar todo, humano torpe?!

-¡Estas en peligro Zim! ¡Ambos lo estamos!-Espetó con desesperación.- ¡Ya sé que todo es mi culpa, e intento resolverlo!

En verdad Zim estaba legando al límite, no toleraría una palabra más de aquel humano cabezón o si no, quien sabe que podría hacer.- ¡Lárgate ya, humano apestoso! ¡Deberías agradecer que el gran Zim sea tolerante contigo y no salga a golpearte o algo peor!

-¡Mi reflejo intentara suplantarme!-Gritó de golpe.- ¡Y si eso pasa, estarás en problemas, ¿Me oíste?! -Esta vez no escucho ninguna respuesta, en cambio, Dib oyó como Zim daba unos pasos para alejarse de la puerta. Lo estaba ignorando. Al ver que no sería tan fácil con aquel irken, Dib se dio por vencido.- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero después no digas que no te lo advertí Zim!-Decidió irse, ya que pensó que estaba perdiendo su tiempo ahí, y con grandes zancadas que se escuchaban golpear con furia el asfalto, se alejó del lugar.

Zim le escuchó irse, y al estar seguro de haberse quedado solo, se sentó en el sillón de su sala. No pudo evitar comenzar a reflexionar las palabras de ese humano. En cierta forma, no lo admitiría, pero muy en el fondo de su squeedly spooch, estaba preocupado por ello.-Ese otro Dib…-Meditó.- ¿Qué es lo que sería capaz de hacerme…?

Dib estaba angustiado. No pudo convencer a Zim de nada, ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad de hablar. Pero en cierta forma lo comprendía. Él en su lugar no quisiera hablar con nadie tampoco. Quizá sí, Zim se sintiera preocupado, confundido, y con miedo. Por eso ni siquiera se atrevió a salir de su base.

El chico regresó al fin de cuentas de nuevo a su propia casa, donde Gaz seguía pensando en que poder hacer para darle fin a todo este problema.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

-Aun no. ¿Y a ti?

-…Tampoco.-Dijo él con decepción.-No pude hacer nada con Zim…no quiso escucharme… e-estoy muy asustado, en cualquier momento mi otro yo podría llegar, y…no quiero pensar que hará. Es decir, puede meterse conmigo, pero jamás permitiría que lastime a nadie, ni a Zim…ni…ni a ti…ustedes son lo más importante para mi…-En ese instante Dib se detuvo. Se le había ocurrido algo.-E-espera….he dicho "Zim y…" ¡Eso es, Gaz, ya lo tengo!

-¿Qué dices?-Lo miró con duda.

-Ese "alguien"… ¡La única persona aparte de Zim que es más importante para mí, eres tú!

A Gaz solo le tomó dos segundos, incluso menos que eso, para notar las intenciones de su hermano.-Oh no, ni lo pienses. Todo excepto eso…-Dijo con seriedad.

-Por favor.-Le suplicó.-Si no lo hacemos, nunca sabremos si podrá funcionar.

-Eso es absurdo, no me pidas que haga algo así. No quiero, no lo haré.-Cruzó los brazos.

Dib sabía que Gaz no accedería a nada sin antes ella verse beneficiada con algo. Su hermana no hacía nada sin recibir algo a cambio.-Te prometo que si me ayudas con esto, voy a hacer y a darte todo lo que tú pidas…

-… ¿En serio todo?-Arqueó una ceja.

-Mis ahorros, un nuevo video juego. Si quieres hasta puedo dejar que me golpees y no me quejaré. Incluso puedo hacer todos los deberes de la casa y de la escuela que te corresponden a ti.

Gaz lo meditó por un rato, al cual Dib se le hizo eterno, pero finalmente la chica le respondió afirmativamente.

Sin perder más tiempo, Gaz tomó la hoja suelta del libro de su hermano, una veladora, un alfiler, encendedor, y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Estando ahí se encargó de cubrir bien las ventanas para impedir que ninguna luz que no fuera la de las velas entrara en el pequeño cuarto.

Mientras tanto, Dib se disponía a esperar afuera a que Gaz terminara todo lo que tuviera que hacer. De nuevo se le hizo eterno todo aquello. Pudo jurar escuchar susurros del otro lado, entre algunos ruidos más.

Finalmente la puerta del baño se abrió y Gaz asomaba la cabeza.-Dib, tienes que venir a ver esto…-Le dijo.

Dib se acercó al baño, y al estar dentro de él pudo ver con total impresión como ahora se encontraban ahí dos Gaz. Una obviamente debía ser su verdadera hermana mientras que la otra venía desde el espejo.

No le fue difícil ver quien era quien, pues la que era el reflejo de su hermana tenía ojos color carmín. Y quizá todos los reflejos llevaban los ojos de eso color. Fuera de eso, ambas eran exactamente iguales.

-¡Dib!-Al parecer, la Gaz de ojos carmín se alegraba de ver a su hermano, e inmediatamente corrió a abrazarlo.

-Yo nunca haría algo así…-Mencionó la Gaz antipática de siempre, vendo a la escena con un poco de repulsión.

-Eh…oye…Gaz…-Hablo Dib a la chica que lo abrazaba.-No sé si comprendas esto, pero yo no soy tu hermano…

La otra Gaz le miro a los ojos, y se asustó un poco.- ¡Oh, es cierto! No eres tú…-Dijo con decepción después de soltarle.-Además, mi hermano nunca me llamaría "Gaz", no me gusta, prefiero que digan mi nombre completo…pero…entonces ¿Dónde está _mi_ hermano?-Preguntó con angustia.

-Ese es el problema, no lo sabemos…podría estar en cualquier parte ahora.

-La razón porqué te trajimos…-Dijo Gaz.-Es porque necesitamos, primero que nada, encontrar a tu Dib, y después de eso, tú te encargarás de llevártelo de aquí ¿Entendiste?

-…No tienes que comportarte así, Gaz.-Le reprimió Dib.-Escucha…Gazlene…-En verdad se sentía raro decir "Gazlene" y no "Gaz".-Creemos que para mí reflejo, tú eres lo más importante para él ¿O me equivoco?

-¡No, tienes razón! Soy lo más importante para él, y viceversa. Mi padre y yo hace más de un día que no lo hemos visto, y en verdad estamos preocupados…-A Gazlene se le aguaron los ojos, apunto de llorar. Ella era diferente, su carácter era más sensible que el de la Gaz de siempre. Parecía ser más cariñosa, más tierna, incapaz de hacerle daño hasta a una mosca.

-N-no te preocupes…-Le dijo Dib.-Ya verás que va a estar aquí tarde o temprano y volverá a estar contigo.

-Eso espero…en verdad lo quiero mucho, lo extraño.-Se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

A Dib esto último lo conmovió. ¿Cuándo seria la vez en que Gaz le dijera algo así, o se preocupara de esa forma por él? Lo veía como algo lejano sinceramente, o mejor dicho, era mejor no hacerse ilusiones…

Gaz habló.-Esta bien, Gazlene ¿Tienes idea de en donde empezar a buscar para encontrarlo más rápido?

-Mmmmm…bueno…a él le gustan las cosas paranormales, y a veces se va solo al bosque, quizás esté ahí…

-¡Buena idea! Vayamos allá.

Dib, Gaz, y Gazlene, se dirigieron al bosque. Se apresuraron a buscar por todas partes. Habían decidido separarse para ver si así terminaban más rápido, pero sin resultado.

Decidieron retirarse del lugar.

Volviendo de vuelta a casa de los Membrana, se sorprendieron al ver a su padre ahí. Al abrir la puerta se escucharon ruidos en la cocina. Lentamente se asomaron y observaron que el profesor estaba tomando cómodamente una taza de café en lo que leía el periódico.

Los tres se alarmaron por esto, y por medio de señales, y sin hacer ningún ruido, acordaron que Gazlene sería quien tuviera que esperar afuera para que el profesor no la viera y no pensara nada de que su hija hubiera sido clonada o algo así.

Solo Dib y Gaz se quedaron y actuaron con normalidad ante su padre.-Hola papá. No avisaste que vendrías…-Dijo su hijo.

-¿De qué hablas hijo? Si me viste antes de que te fueras….yo pensé que tardarías más en regresar. Y tu Gaz ¿Dónde estabas?

-E-espera ¿Estás diciendo que…cuando llegaste, yo estaba aquí?

-¿Acaso se te olvido? Creo que estas teniendo problemas de memoria. Incluso me dijiste que estarías en el museo de astrología porque pusieron una nueva exhibición hoy.

Dib y Gaz se dirigieron miradas muy rápidas y discretas. Estaban nerviosos, pero se podía sacar algo bueno de eso, y era que al menos ya conocían en donde estaba el reflejo de Dib en esos precisos momentos.

-Oh si, ya recuerdo, el museo…-Dijo Dib, fingiendo estar feliz.- ¡Sí! Ehh…la exhibición de hoy estuvo muy interesante. D-de hecho, estuvo tan interesante, que creo que voy a regresar ahora mismo…

-Yo iré con él….-Dijo Gaz.

-¿En serio?... Bueno, te doy permiso, tú y Gaz pueden regresar si quieren. Me da gusto que los dos se la estén pasando bien juntos…

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias papá, ya nos vamos!-Inmediatamente volvieron a salir y comenzaron a correr al museo. Gazlene les siguió los pasos, y en lo que lo hacía, pedía explicación de por qué corrían.- ¡Mi reflejo está en el museo de astrología!-Le dijo Dib.-¡Debió haber entrado en la casa cuando todos nos fuimos a buscarlo y se encontró con mi papá!

No perdieron tiempo. Al llegar al museo descansaron solo unos cuantos minutos. En la fachada del museo estaba pegado un cartel en el cual anunciaba exactamente la exhibición de ese día. "Nuevas galaxias descubiertas" decía.

Después Dib tuvo que pagar tres boletos para entrar.

-Oh, tienes hermanas gemelas. ¡Genial!-Le dijo el chico de la taquilla.-A mí me gustaría tener hermanas gemelas ¿Qué se siente?-Preguntaba con emoción.

-Créame, no querrá hermanas gemelas, son un fastidio. ¿Podría darme los boletos ahora?-Dijo Dib con prisa.

-Oye amigo, no tienes que ponerte así.-Le reclamó el sujeto.-Puedes pedir las cosas más amablemente.

-¡No hay tiempo!-Dib se hartó y le arrebató las entadas.

Se apresuraron a entrar.

Todo el lugar estaba oscuro, únicamente lo alumbraban pequeñas luces tenues para que así, las estrellas en exhibición se vieran más claramente.

-Aparte de estrellas no puedo ver nada.-Se quejó Gazlene.

-Parece que no hay nadie más que nosotros.-Dijo Gaz.-Quizá tu reflejo ya no esté aquí, Dib…

-Habremos perdido tiempo, y dinero en vano.

-M-mejor vámonos.-Dijo Gazlene. Al parecer no le gustaba estar ahí por tanta oscuridad. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y salirse, pero una figura que salió de repente le tapó el paso.

-¿Y a dónde van?-Parecía tener una sonrisa socarrona.

Los otros dos se giraron a mirar ahora que su vista se había adaptado a la poca luz. Ahí estaba justamente a quien buscaban.

-¡Dib!-Exclamo Gazlene. Por un momento, ninguno de los ahí presentes supo que más decir. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros. Las palabras no podían salir de la boca de nadie.-Dib…-Gazlene habló primero.-Por favor, regresa…-Juntó sus manos de manera suplicante.

-¿Regresar?-Se burló su hermano.- ¿Por qué lo haría? Me gusta este lugar. Está mucho mejor que de dónde venimos. Tal vez pueda quedarme aquí…

-¡No! ¡Ya basta de esto!-Gritó su contraparte.- ¡No perteneces aquí! ¡Debes irte!

-Me parece que quien debe irse, eres tú…-Su reflejo se acercó veloz y ágilmente sin vacilarlo. Ahora se podía ver se en su rojiza mirada intenciones no tan buenas que digamos. Con su mano en el aire, le propino a su otro yo un fuerte golpe en la quijada que lo hizo retroceder y posteriormente caer al suelo. Éste inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la zona lastimada en lo que intentaba reincorporarse. Finalmente se puso de pie. Igual quiso lanzar un primer golpe, pero falló. Un segundo, pero ahora le faltó fuerza.- ¡Eres débil!-Le dijo el otro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo empujó hacia atrás, y Dib no podía defenderse o le faltaba mayor reacción para ello.

Cuando se dio cuenta, había golpeado una puerta con su espalada con un empujón más. La puerta se abrió. Ahora estaba metido en el baño de los hombres. Justamente en la pared frontal había una hilera de espejos, y Dib se asustó.

Para empeorar las cosas, el piso estaba mojado y Dib estaba a poco de resbalar. Para evitar esto último, alcanzó a recargar accidentalmente su mano sobre uno de los espejos y poder mantener el equilibrio. El espejo, como por arte de magia, se volvió como de agua, y la mano de Dib lo traspaso sin quererlo. Todo pasó solo en cuestión de segundos.

Dib inmediatamente intentó liberar su mano pero no podía. El espejo la succionaba y no lo dejaba escapar.- ¿Q-que carajos?-Dijo para sí.-N-no puedo…-Seguía poniendo todas sus fuerzas para zafarse.

-Tomarás mi lugar.-Le dijo su reflejo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro en lo que se acercaba más a él.-No te preocupes, te prometo que cuidaré bien de Zim.

Dib al oír esto, abrió los ojos del tamaño de dos platos.- ¡N-no te lo voy a permitir!

El otro le sujeto por el cuello de su camisa de manera amenazante.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó desafiante y con la intención de empujar al otro de lleno contra el espejo.

Pero antes de poder hacer cualquier otro movimiento, el reflejo de Dib sintió un dolor punzante justo en su hombro. Gritó adolorido, y se cubrió con su otra mano antes de tirarse al suelo en cuclillas. Al mirar hacia atrás se dio cuenta que en el marco de la puerta estaba Zim con su disfraz, elevado sobre tres de las patas que salían de su PAK. Le había lanzado un rayo láser que salía del extremo de la cuarta de sus patas.- ¡Déjalo en paz, copia barata del Dib!

Dib se alegró por verle ahí-¡Zim!

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó su reflejo con impresión.-Zim…-Posteriormente sonrió y volvió a levantarse como si nada, aun cubriendo su hombro.- ¿Por qué habrías de elegir a este Dib, si me tienes a mi…?

-¡Nadie puede reemplazar al Dib mono, ni siquiera tú!-Señaló.- ¡Zim solo quiere al verdadero Dib! ¡A nadie más!

-Zim…Dib se impresionó por lo antes dicho. Oír eso por parte de Zim, nunca se lo esperó, pero en cierta forma era algo que lo llenaba de dicha.

-¡Muy bien, quédense donde están, tontos!-Una voz ajena a la de los ahí presentes se escuchó. Esa era la voz de Gaz, quien entró al baño sin importarle nada, en lo que amenazaba a Gazlene con una navaja peligrosamente demasiado cerca de su cuello y cubriéndole los ojos con la otra mano debido a que Gazlene era quien llevaba menos de veinticuatro horas en el mundo real y si miraba un espejo, éste la iba a absorber de inmediato y así el plan de Gaz no funcionaría.

-¡Gaz! ¡¿Q-que se supone que haces?!-Cuestionó su hermano con temor latente en su voz.

-Escucha tú, farsante de Dib Membrana.-Habló ella.-No te atrevas a hacer nada estúpido ¡O ella se muere aquí mismo!-Refiriéndose a su propio reflejo, Gazlene.

-N-no te atreverías…-Al parecer había logrado intimidar al reflejo con aquella amenaza, pero éste último intentó lo más que pudo disimular ese miedo para que no se notara.

-¡No Gaz, no sabes que podrías ocasionar si haces eso!-Le advirtió su hermano, aun sin poder liberarse de donde estaba.

-Pienso arriesgarme. No me importa.-Con la navaja rozó aún más el cuello de Gazlene. Ella lloraba con desesperación; sus lágrimas se notaban recorriendo sus mejillas por debajo de la mano que cubría sus ojos en lo que intentaba zafarse de Gaz, pero sus fuerzas eran muy pocas para lograrlo.

-¡Dib, p-por favor ya basta!-Le decía.-Para esto…ya fue suficiente…-Mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.-Y-yo te quiero…papá también te quiere….él debe seguir muy angustiado por ti. Los dos te extrañamos mucho…no entiendo por qué actúas de esta forma…-La voz comenzaba a quebrantársele debido al llanto.- ¿A-acaso no te es suficiente con todo el amor de nosotros?...

-Gazlene…-Estaba meditando las palabras de su hermana menor.

-Si no quieres que salga lastimada…-Dijo Gaz.-detente ahora.

-P-por favor regresa….-Dijo Gazlene aun llorando.

Hubo unos segundos de tensión y silencio. Nadie se atrevía a mover un solo musculo.

El reflejo de Dib volteo a mirar a éste. Posteriormente lo hizo con Zim. El irken le lanzó una mirada penetrante, llena de odio, por debajo de sus lentillas.

Zim nunca sería capaz de sentir lastima, amor o siquiera empatía por "esa copia", como lo había llamado. A Zim solo podría interesarle el verdadero Dib; aunque se sintiera mal y doloroso admitirlo, pero esa era la verdad.

-Y-yo….yo…l-lo siento…-Dijo en un susurro.- ¡Lo siento!-Esta vez lo gritó.- ¡Deja a Gazlene, no le hagas nada! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa!

Gaz tardó unos segundos pensándolo, pero después la soltó.

Gazlene al verse liberada, sonrió un poco por ello, para posteriormente acercarse a su hermano y abrazarlo como siempre solía hacerlo.

Él también hizo lo mismo. Nunca se hubiera perdonado si a ella le hubiera pasado algo malo.-Perdóname…

-Dib…-Seguía sonriendo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que su hermano correspondía a uno de sus abrazos. Normalmente los ignoraba todos, pero ahora fue diferente.

Zim vio una oportunidad de acercarse a Dib para ayudarlo a zafarse antes de que el espejo comenzara a succionar más su brazo. Guardó sus patas en el PAK. Fácilmente cayó de pie y corrió hacia él. Si no se hacía algo pronto, Dib podría desaparecer ahí mismo.-Tranquilo Dib humano, Zim te ayudará.

-S-sí.-Dib le dio su otra mano libre, y Zim tironeo de ella para sacarlo.

Gaz también se acercó a hacer lo mismo.

-A las tres….Dijo ella.-Uno, dos… ¡Tres!-Jalaron hacia atrás lo mas fuerte posible. Dib se quejó un poco, pero sintió que aquello comenzaba a funcionar. Ninguno se detuvo hasta que por fin Dib quedó libre.

Debido al impulso, Dib cayo de rodillas hacia adelante llevándose a Zim consigo. Afortunadamente para Gaz, ella pudo hacerse a tiempo a un lado.

Al final Zim y Dib quedaron en una posición bastante comprometedora, uno arriba del otro, y al darse cuenta de ello, Dib fue quien reaccionó primero y volvió a levantarse con rapidez.

-L-lo siento Zim ¿E-estas bien?-Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, e igual las del irken.

-S-sí…estoy bien.-Dib le ofreció su mano para que Zim también se levantara.

-… ¿Nos…vamos?-Se escuchó decir a Gazlene mientras le sonreía a su Dib. Este la miró tiernamente, comprendiendo la situación, y accedió. Ambos se tomaron de las manos.

La chica hasta el momento procuro no mirar a ninguno de los espejos de ahí, pero al fin tuvo el atrevimiento de hacerlo, e instantáneamente, ante los ojos de todos, ella comenzó a desaparecer de a poco, a volverse transparente, como si su persona estuviera hecha de solo niebla que ahora comenzaba a desvanecerse muy lentamente, de pies a cabeza.

Como el reflejo de Dib estaba tomado de su mano, el mismo efecto no tardo en ocurrirle a él también.

En menos de un minuto ambos reflejos se habían ido sin dejar rastro.

Gaz suspiró con alivio.-Oigan tortolitos, ya está oscureciendo y van a cerrar el lugar. Hay que irnos.

-P-pero Gaz…sigo sin verme….no me veo en el espejo… ¿Qué no se supone que ya debería estar ahí?-Señaló.

Ella volvo a suspirar.-Tal vez tarde un tiempo. Pero eso es lo de menos. Lo que importa es que ya se acabó.-Comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del baño.

Los otros dos sin decir nada le siguieron.

Una vez que habían salido del museo, Dib le agradeció a su hermana por lo que hizo.

-No fue tan difícil…-Dijo ella.-siempre llevo una navaja en uno de mis bolsillos. Nunca sabes cuando la puedes necesitar para defensa propia. Solo se me ocurrió amenazar a mi reflejo a ver si resultaba, aun así, tenía preparado un plan B.

Después de seguir caminado un poco más, Dib le había pedido a Zim amablemente que si podía acompañarlo hasta su base, y él accedió sin quejarse, al contrario, pareció feliz con la idea.

Gaz por su parte prefirió irse a casa de una vez y se separaron.

Dib intento hacer algo de plática para no estar tan callados.-Y….dime Zim… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en el museo y me ayudaste?...

-Muy fácil, humano…cuando fuiste a querer hablar con Zim y no te hice caso, aun así dijiste que estaríamos en peligro si ese otro Dib seguía quedándose aquí. Eso me…me atemorizó….me hizo pensar, y generalmente cuando pienso, Zim sale por ahí a reflexionar las cosas. Sin quererlo pase en frente de tu casa, y vi justamente cuando salías corriendo con dos de tus hermanas. Eso me hizo dudar más, y decidí seguirlos…

-Entonces nos seguiste hasta el museo y también entraste…-Concluyó.

-Sí. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, lo presentí en mi squeedly spooch…

-Pues…debo darte las gracias…

-No importa. No las des.

Siguieron caminando sobre la acera. Zim y Dib se encontraron con que ésta estaba mojada de un tramo. Quizá gracias a unos niños que jugaron a mojarse con agua ahí; era lo más probable.

Zim decidió evitar pasar por ahí y camino sobre la carretera que a esas horas estaba tranquila.

A Dib sin embargo no le inquieto y siguió por ahí. Al mirar el charco… ¡Ahí estaba! Era él reflejándose ahí mismo, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada.

-¡Zim, mira, ya puedo verme otra vez!-Al escucharlo, Zim se acercó un poco a mirar, y era cierto. Solo atinó a sonreírle a Dib. Estaba también feliz por eso.-…Gaz tenía razón, quizá solo se demoraba un poco en aparecer.-Suspiró calmadamente porque todo estuviera bien, y lo que sobraba de camino, Dib nunca se quitó la sonrisa de su cara. Al llegar a la base, Dib se puso un poco nervioso. Quería preguntarle algo a Zim, entonces se tuvo que quitar la pena y preguntárselo de una buena vez.-Zim… ¿Lo que dijiste allá era cierto? ¿E-en verdad tú…tú me quieres?

Zim se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero después puso una cara feliz.-Claro que sí humano tonto. ¿Acaso lo dudas? No existe otro Dib al cual deba querer…al menos ya no...-Escuchar eso por parte de Zim, le lleno de una inmensa alegría. Sonrió, sintió mariposas en su estómago, y un nudo grande en su garganta. Quizá lo más bonito que alguien le había dicho en mucho tiempo.- ¿Quieres pasar?-Le ofreció el irken. Dib muy difícilmente pudo articular una sola palabra para decirle que sí. Luego de eso, ambos se sentaron en el sofá y Zim recargó su cabeza en el hombro del humano.-Me pregunto en donde estará G.I.R.-Dijo de manera relajada.-…al parecer aquí no.

-Emm…ya aparecerá.-Le respondió Dib.

Zim sonrió para sí mismo.-…Entonces estamos solos…-Le miró.

Dib también hizo lo mismo.- ¿Zim….que estás pensando?-Zim empujo a Dib de tal forma que el humano termino recostado en el sofá con su cabeza sobre el respaldo para los hombros. Después sintió como el irken le daba un tierno beso.- ¿Q-que estás haciendo?

-¿No es obvio?

-P-pero… ¿t-tú quieres?

Zim no le respondió, pero quería sacarle la gabardina a Dib a puros tirones y posteriormente su camisa tendría el mismo destino e iría a parar al suelo.

Dib simplemente comenzó a dejarse llevar y después cambio de posición. Ahora era él quien estaba arriba.

Como pudo, se deshizo de los pantalones de Zim y de los propios también.

Su miembro ya se encontraba erecto en señal de querer recibir atención. Se llevó las piernas de Zim y las colocó sobre sus hombros. A Zim lo notaba muy ansioso, jadeaba mucho a sabiendas de lo que ocurría después. Las muecas que iban apareciendo en su rostro solo hacían que Dib se excitara más.

Comenzó a frotarse contra la entrada del irken sin pensárselo si quiera, hasta que empezó a humedecerse en señal de que ya estaba listo. De esta forma no le fue difícil entrar de una sola vez.

Zim se quejó por esto, pero para relajarle, Dib con una de sus manos comenzó a mastúrbale.

-P-por irk…s-solo hazlo de una vez…-Zim tenía los ojos cerrados.

El irken solo sintió al recibir la primera embestida de las demás que venían, cada vez más fuertes y profundas.

Ambos jadeaban casi al borde del éxtasis.-Zim…n-no puedo…ya no aguanto…-Dib no dejaba de moverse bruscamente.

Zim simplemente apretaba más los ojos. De sus labios no salía otra palabra que no fuera el nombre del humano. Gemía cada vez más alto y…finalmente terminó, en un momento dado, los dos se habían corrido al mismo tiempo.

Ahora ya ninguno se sentía con las fuerzas ni energía suficiente para hacer nada. Solo pensaban en querer descansar un poco, quizá dormirse.

Zim fue el primero en hacerlo.

Dib hizo lo mismo. Antes de quedarse totalmente dormido, recordaba las palabras de Zim. Así existieran más como él, su preciado irken solo amaría a uno solo, y eso era lo que importaba.


End file.
